


Punch It!

by ZombabesNRobots



Category: Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombabesNRobots/pseuds/ZombabesNRobots
Summary: In neo toontown! Some Cogs are good and some cogs are evil. Velocity and Rowan are on the good side with a mission to stop the 7 'sin'dicate from taking over toontown for the cog bosses. Will they prevail? Fall in Love? There are secrets to discover as well! Give it a read! ToonXCog. Swearing, and action related scenes. Will tag as I write.
Relationships: Cogs/Toons (Disney: Toontown)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning

Meanwhile in a universe parallel to ours. Toontown was changing. Come to find out not all cogs were bad and not all toons were good. Many toons left their homes to join Cognation. To   
their surprise. The evil cogs welcomed them with open arms. The toons welcomed the good cogs with open arms.   
To deem good cog from bad. One may throw a gag at the cog; if the gag does no effect and or make the cog laugh without exploding. Then the cog is ok. Only the bad cogs can be affected by gags.   
To deem good toons from bad. One may throw a gag of sorts. If the gag does no effect to the toon. Then the toon may be deemed evil. The toontown arsenal for Toon and Cog alike consists of office supplies and gags.  
Dangerous toons would run around, immune to office supplies and gags; as well as Cogs being immune to gags. That's super rare but if it were in that case… one may resort to…  
“Take this!” said Velocity as she delivered a hard kick to an evil toon wearing a sellbot uniform.   
The evil toon dog wiped blood of his nose.   
“Go on girl… show me what you got.” he said gruffly.  
Velocity was a aqua blue cat with hair that curled outward. She wore a signature yellow t-shirt with magenta hearts and a matching magenta skirt with yellow stripes. She thinks she's a wanted vigilante but really she's just an airhead with a desire to kick butt all the time.   
Velocity started to charge and punch the evil toon. The evil toon dodged an attack and grabbed Velocity’s wrist. He flipped her over and she landed hard on her back. She looked up into the sky dazed and dizzy. She looked up to see the toon reaching into his jacket to pull out a shredding machine. He aimed it at her and smirked.   
“Be gone stupid cat!” he said. Then a cannon appeared under his feet. He dropped everything in confusion. He was stuck in a cannon.   
“You're fired!” a voice said. The toon was fired out of the cannon back to where he came. Velocity turned to see Flippy standing over her. His face was full of disappointment and he held out a gloved hand to help her up. 

In Toon Hall…  
“Velocity, this is the third time this week I had to scrape you off the road. What's up with you?!” Flippy said angrily.   
Velocity slumped in her chair.   
Flippy was the mayor of Toontown and Velocity's adoptive father. Velocity lost both of her parents to the evil toons. When Velocity was born she lived happily in her estate till evil toons set it ablaze. She and her parents were saved by a good cog; but sadly evil toons murdered them.She was only a newborn kitten. Flippy took her in because Velocity's parents was one of the top toons and very close friends to Flippy. Ever since then Velocity hated evil toons and she's very skeptical over good cogs. She will be uneasy till the cog gains her trust. To be honest, she's like that with anyone.   
Flippy sighed. He thought about all the times she's been sneaking around the cog headquarters and field offices. How she tried to take over cog buildings solo. He sat in his chair. “Look puppycat…” he started. Velocity looked up at the nickname he gave her as a kitten.   
“I know you're angry, I know you want to avenge your parents, I know you want to rid of the evil of the streets, but this… this right here isn’t how you do it.”  
Velocity huffed. “Dad… No one is doing anything! If we just keep on like this, nothing will accomplish much!”  
Flippy started to speak slowly.   
“I know… But you can’t just start kicking people to the face. Vio-”  
“Violence is what those Cogs and evil toons understand!” Velocity interrupted.   
She stood up and headed from the door.   
“If you don't do something… I will.” she opened it and looked back at him.  
“I'm hitting the manga store. I'll be on the sidewalks and stay away from battles. I'll be home by dinner.” she walked out.  
Velocity trotted through the playground. Other toons started to snicker and laugh at her. Velocity balled her fists in frustration. Good cogs stepped back from her; afraid she will get the wrong idea and will go into an unwanted battle. Velocity walked to a tunnel.  
“Damn them all... “ she thought in her mind. She walked through.


	2. Meet Rowan

In the manga shop…  
Rowan was a cog. His model was a lawbot, his make was a bigwig. He had creamy lavender skin, a snow white semi-wavy wig, and deep dark purple eyes. He wore red glasses and was always buried deep in some book; preferably manga. His favorite place in all of toontown was the manga store. He would buy and read manga to his heart's content and fly all the way back to the chilling Lawbot H.Q. in the Burrgh. No one knew he was a good cog. He really didn't care for being an evil cog. The only person who knew was the Manga store clerk.   
Rowan didn't want to disappoint his brother Bleu, who is already disappointed by Rowan’s grades in law school. Bleu is also a well renowned and revered Bigwig; if cogs were to find out Rowan is good, Bleu would be disgraced. Bleu worked so hard it would break Rowan's heart to see him torn down.   
Velocity entered the manga store with a sigh. She breathed in the artificial cherry blossom air freshener scent and proceeded to hunt for manga. She scanned aisle after aisle; looking for the perfect manga to read. There was so much to read she should have rent a room out and read from the manga library. She also loved anime she could watch even the most stupidest one and still be amazed. She never had too much jelly beans to spend however. It's not because she's a horrible spender but because she works odd jobs, play trolley games, and gets a little allowance from Flippy. She takes all the jelly beans she can get and saves them for gags and supplies for the evil battles; she's very thrifty and budgets as much as she can.   
She stumbled upon a manga book to her liking but it was all the way up high on the shelf to where she couldn't reach. She huffed and scurried off to find a stool. Meanwhile Rowan happened to find the book himself. He picked it up, read the summary, and found that it was intriguing to read. He was about to turn when he caught sight of Velocity holding a pie.   
“Put the manga down…” she said sternly.   
Rowan gazes from the book to her. “You mean me? I didn't do anything wrong…”   
Velocity held the pie a lot higher.  
“Put the manga down, cog…” she repeated.  
Rowan handed it to her. “You wanted this? It’s ok if you did because I can come back when it's back on the shelves.”  
Velocity took the book but held her pie.  
“You come to shop here?” she asked.  
Rowan nodded. “Especially as of recently; I just read all of the lawbot library’s books. Manga is much more exciting.”  
Velocity aimed it toward him. “I don't believe you, cog.”  
Rowan sighed. “I don't expect you to…”  
Velocity threw the pie. It hit Rowan so hard he stumbled. He fell back but the meter was still green. Velocity hit him with a seltzer bottle. The meter remained glowing a bright green.   
“No! All right you cog! I'm not one of those toon chicks that run and mess around. I'm not scared to fight.” she said as she circled him.  
Rowan stayed on the floor.  
“I refuse to fight. Fighting solves nothing. Plus you're a woman, I can’t do that.”  
Velocity punched him hard. She shook her hand from the pain. Rowan was unaffected. “Why Cog? Because you're scared I might sue you?”  
Rowan stood up. “No, because it's the right thing to do. My what happened to you? You look like you've been in a lot of fights…” He said examining her arm.  
Velocity yanked her arm away.   
“Get your rusty hands away from me!” she screeched.  
Rowan held his hands up. “Fine...fine… I'll leave you be madame.”   
He paid for his manga and left huffing. Velocity paid for that one book.  
“What is with that one cog?” she said to herself.  
Every cog or evil toon she's fought never backed down. In fact he didn't even fight her and was willing to care for her wounds.   
She quickly put her hood on and followed him to the chilling area of the Burrgh. Rowan walked calmly down the street; strangely he walked on the sidewalk. Cogs don't walk on the sidewalk; the bad ones anyway. She continued to follow him with great curiosity. Toontown was well past twilight and stars appeared under the sky. Cog and evil toon activity was busy tonight; maybe they was planning something? Velocity lost Rowan at the main intersection.  
“Damn…” she muttered. Then she felt a white glove grab her shoulder. She assumed it was an angry Flippy. “Double damn…”  
She turned and it was an evil rabbit toon, a level 6 spin doctor one to be exact.  
“Triple Damn....”  
The toon frowned. “Give me your gags and all of your money!”   
Velocity scoffed and shook off the rabbit's hand.  
“Or what; you're going to take me as prisoner?”   
The rabbit pulled out strong handcuffs.   
“Quadruple damn…”  
The rabbit smiled then a robotic voice chimed. “Stop right there! I'll take it from here…”   
Velocity looked up to see Rowan walking to her. The evil toon held Velocity tighter. “But, Sir-!”  
“Obey my orders or I'll have to report you! Hand the cat over, now!”  
The evil toon grumbled and pushed her to Rowan. Rowan handcuffed her gently.  
“What are you doing, cog!” Velocity whispered.   
“Saving your tail!” Rowan whispered back.   
He moved her to the jail cells. Making a quick left he brought her to the storage room; away from the cameras. He uncuffed Velocity and sighed. She slapped him.   
“Ow! Ok toon! What did I do to deserve all of the disrespectful behavior you showed me today!” he boomed.  
Velocity punched his chest and drew her hand back from the pain.  
“Stop it, Cat!” he yelled. “You know what?! Give me your hand!” he grabbed it and yanked her to a first aid kit. “Ow, you cog!” Velocity mewed.  
Rowan opened up the kit. “Well if you stop punching a figure made of fucking steel and titanium, you wouldn't be hurting right now!”  
He bandaged her hand and took off her gloves allowing her to move her hands. He stuffed it in his pocket. He shot up to attention and picked up Velocity and shoving her in a box.  
“Shut up if you want to live.” he said.  
A legion of evil toons dressed in military suits with lawbot colors.  
They turned and stopped in front of Rowan. The national lawbot guard walked forward.  
“State your name and business, comrade!”  
Rowan stood and saluted.  
“Model: Bigwig  
Model number: 329-A  
Name: Rowan Gearsman  
I'm just preparing for tomorrow's workday with more supplies to further the progress of Cog-nation, Sir!”  
The national lawbot guard nodded. “At ease, carry on comrade!” The guard got back in formation and the legion started to march off. Rowan sighed. Velocity made sure they were gone and poked her head up from the box.   
“Who are they?” she asked.  
“The lawbot legion of Leaders; the second in command of the evil toons of you will. They are higher than me.” Rowan responded.  
Velocity gazed up at him. “Why? Why did you save me? Why do you resist my gags and me? Why don't you fight back? You coward- ah!”  
Rowan grabbed her shirt; his eyes turning bright red.  
“Listen here you little bitch. I'm getting sick and tired of being called a coward; I get called that enough here and I sure don't want to hear it from you. And if treating you like another intellectual being instead of trash is wrong and cowardly then that's your problem not mine; you understand me! Now it's too dark to go out, you're hurt, and there's evil toons running amuck about! You're coming home with me whether you like it or not; comprende?!”   
Velocity was silent. She trembled in fear gazing into Rowan's red eyes; she never had someone spoke to her like this. For some reason she can trust him; if he was a evil cog he would have turned her in by now. Velocity started to sniffle, her ears folded, and tears rolled down her face. Rowan gasped. He pulled out his handkerchief and tried to dry her face; his eyes turned back into a deep purple again. “I’m so sorry! I didn't mean to be so cruel; I just-” he repeatedly apologized. Velocity gave him a hug.  
“Can you forgive me sir?” she wailed. Rowan looked down on her. She had purple eyes as well.   
“Of course, I-” he sputtered out.  
Velocity dried her tears. “I'm sorry. It's that it's been a long time since a cog ever been so nice to me… And you kept being so nice even when I treated you so bad. Why? Just why?”  
Rowan smiled. “Well, I have no desire to be cruel. Nor do business for that matter.”   
Velocity hugged him again. Rowan got the box lids. “Come on get back in, I'll take you home”   
He started to push the box to his apartment. He got to the door he heard the sound of a teapot whistling. “Uh Oh… Meine Bruder ist nach hause! My brother is home! Stay quiet… “   
He pushed the box inside. His brother was in the kitchen pouring tea. His brother was slightly taller and older; at least in his early twenties whilst Rowan looked to be eighteen. The older brother had a long snow white silky ponytail tied with a cobalt blue bow. He also had light icy blue eyes that sparkled like frost in the light.   
He looked up at Rowan. “You're late! Where exactly were you? The library has closed for quite sometime now.”   
Rowan gulped as he pushed in the box. “Hey Bleu! I was gathering supplies.” he said sheepishly.   
Bleu eyed him suspiciously. “Well then… are you hungry?”  
Velocity's stomach growled. She forgot to go home for dinner. Flippy must be worried sick.  
Rowan nodded. “Yeah… I'll just take a oil and a gear sandwich!”   
Bleu eyed him again… “Is that all?”   
Rowan nodded and quickly fixed the food. “Night Bleu!” he said trying to carry it to his room.   
“Hold it! Rowan Ezekiel D. Gearsman! We don't eat in our rooms!” Bleu yelled stopping him.  
Rowan wolfed down the food and put the dishes in the sink.  
“Ok! Night Bleu!” he said pushing the box to his room. Bleu tried to stop him. “Rowan! Come ba-”  
Rowan shut the door. Velocity crawled out. The room was colored red and had boring steel furniture. Rowan pulled out a t.v. and switched it on. The anime channel came on immediately. Velocity gasped and sat in front of it.  
Rowan chuckled. “Not too close little one… or else you'll get a nice pair of these!” Rowan cleaned his glasses. He pulled out his new manga books and set them in a secret compartment in his closet. Velocity looked at it. It was filled to the brim he had so much. “You're loaded with Manga! What's your favorite?!”   
Rowan gave it some thought. “Call me cheesy but I like “Rococo Rose In Versailles.”  
Velocity gasped. “That's my favorite, too! It comes on right now actually!”  
Rowan pulled out a bag and handed Velocity some chips and soda. “Thank you… I really owe you one.” she said.  
“Don't mention it. It's been awhile since I had someone to talk to like this.” he smiled warmly.  
“Where did my manners go? I’m Velocity and you are?”  
“I'm Rowan and my brother is Bleu. Our names literally translate to Red and blue.”  
Velocity giggled. Rowan smiled a bit wider. Her giggle was so cute to him.


	3. Chapter 3: The “Me” parade Part: 1

In Rowan's room; Lawbot apartments….  
Velocity made herself comfortable in Rowan's bean-bag chair in his room. She curled up, fetal position with a soft gray blanket wrapped around her. She breathed in and out steadily. Rowan lied in his bed watching her from the side. She looked so peaceful and cute.  
“Kawaii…” he whispered to himself.  
Velocity rolled around the bean-bag chair where she lied upside down, mouth open, snoring loudly; making Rowan's dream-state snap back to reality. He sighed and tried to sleep as much as he could.

In the morning…  
Rowan's alarm clock blared loudly making Velocity jump up to the ceiling light with a loud “REOW!”   
Bleu opened the door to his room and turned on the ceiling light.  
“Get up!” he said abruptly and he walked out.   
Rowan groaned and hid under the covers as Velocity fell from the ceiling, propped on Rowan's bed, Crawled under the covers with him. She shook with fear as Rowan held onto her like a teddy bear. He blushed as he ran his metal fingers through her fur.   
“So comfy, don't want to move…” he groaned. Velocity calmed down and rested some more. Bleu came in with a cold teapot and poured water on Rowan's bed.  
“Get! Up!” he boomed.  
He walked out again; he was about to get another pot full but stopped when he heard a loud thump. In the hallway was some books Rowan threw into the hall. Rowan stormed out, growled at him, and grabbed a towel. He went back in. And slammed the door. He turned off the ceiling light and turned on the lamp instead. The soft light illuminated the room with a calm yellow.  
“Sorry about this. I'm not a morning person; Bleu does anything to wake me up. Once he lifted me up and dropped me in a cold bath with ice.” Rowan said as he patted the towel on the bed. Velocity went back on the bean chair. “It's no problem really… My dad likes to use a hose in my room when I don't wake up. What time is it?”  
Rowan turned and checked the clock. “5:30…”  
Velocity groaned. “Man, I only get up in an hour. My dad would always wake me up to be there in toon hall early so we can start the day checking up on Toontown before everyone else wakes up.”  
Rowan threw a wet towel in the laundry basket. “And what does your dad do?” he asked.  
“He's the mayor…” She said with a sleepy tone.  
Rowan gasped and dropped all his bath supplies. “Y-your dad is mayor F-Fl- Fli-Flip-...”  
Velocity sighed curling up in her blanket. “Yes…”  
Rowan couldn't believe it; he didn't know whether to be honored, scared, imposed, or confused.   
“He isn't married, is he? Did you have a mother? How can a dog end up with a cat?” he started to ramble.  
“No he isn't married, no I didn't have a mother, and one word for you: adoption…” she said coldly.  
Rowan gulped. He just made a new friend; can’t lose her this early.  
“I-I'm sorry…” Rowan said sincerely.   
Velocity started to sniffle. “It's ok… honest… look I don't wanna get into details but it was cogs who attacked us. Evil toons killed my parents.”   
Rowan started to tremble; a lump formed in his throat.   
He grabbed a tissue box and handed it to her. She turned and grabbed it. “Thanks… But don't feel too bad, Rowan. It was a good cog who saved me then and a good cog who saved me now. The cog was a little Flunky and he was quirky and different; just like you.” she dried her eyes and smiled warmly. Rowan smiled back. A couple of knocks on the door and Rowan snapped up to attention. Bleu's voice rang from behind the door.  
“I don't hear water in there? Are you getting ready or sleeping?”   
Rowan called out picking up his toiletries. “I'm getting ready, I just…” he paused for an excuse. “I needed to mend my meter for my suit.”  
Bleu sighed. “Don't worry about the meter! We'll stop by the repair shop if need be! Now get ready!”  
“Right away sir!” Rowan called out.   
Velocity curled up again. “I better not hold you up any longer. I better rest some more too; I got a long day today”  
Rowan got ready and quickly combed his wig. It was 6:30 by the time he was finished. Velocity got up and climbed back into the box. Rowan pushed the box out and made his way to the office. Bleu tried to call him again but Rowan ignored him; Bleu gritted his teeth and breathed deeply, calming himself down. He began to put Rowan's breakfast in a container next to Rowan's lunch box. Rowan made his way to the elevator and rode down. Velocity poked her head out of the box. “So… thanks again. I owe you big time.”  
Rowan cleared his throat. “A-anytime…”  
Velocity tried to keep the conversation going. “If it's not too weird to ask, will you join the resistance? I'm sure we'll need someone like you.”  
Rowan sighed. He paused for a long while. “I would love to… But… My brother… he's so powerful and so good at being a cog. Then you have me… I don't want to disappoint him, you know? But… maybe? I don't know! I'm sorry!”  
Velocity sunk in the box. “I understand…”  
Rowan wanted to slap himself. “Hey!” he said. Velocity poked out of the box again. “I'll give it a try… but only because well… I like you and I like anime. Can’t have cog nation take the anime store, huh?”   
Velocity smiled. “Great! Um… when is it convenient for you to uh... “  
Rowan smiled back. “We'll work something out and I'll explain everything to your uh, father…”  
Velocity giggled with a hint of worry. “Can we talk to him now? I'm kinda in some deep shit…”  
Rowan giggled back; his meter turning an even brighter green. Velocity tilted her head in curiosity.   
The elevator dinged and stopped. The doors opened and Rowan pushed the box out again. He made his way towards the exit and pushed past the conference room. The door was cracked and an evil plan was unfurling.  
“I got it! The next greatest scheme! To thwart the good cogs and toons!” said a bright peppy female voice. Rowan stopped pushing and began to listen. Velocity kept extremely quiet raising her ears to listen. Rowan peeked in the door crack. It was the seven toon ambassadors of cog nation.  
“Shit…” he thought in his head.   
Only six of the ambassadors sat in the big oval table of the conference room. The seventh was brought up on a large projection window. He was turned away in a big chair and wasn't visible. The ambassadors were of each toon animal. The chair turned around to reveal the big boss of the ambassadors. He was a red duck wearing a bossbot suit with a fancy updo haircut. His eyes were cold and his voice was a deep baritone and showed no signs of a “duck” accent. Velocity kept low and didn't dare to see any of what was going on.   
The duck spoke. “Yes? Go on, Miss Vanity…”  
A pink rabbit wearing a fancy sellbot uniform with rhinestones instead of bolts stood up. She had big blonde hair tied in a neat bun and makeup plastered her face. Rowan thought she looked like a clown with the blue eyeshadow and red lips. If that wasn't enough she was covered in glitter. She smiled a lot and had the whitest teeth.   
“Thank you Mr. Fury!” she began. “Ladies and gentleman of the toon council of cog nation, allow me to introduce my latest plan to overthrow Flippy and promote the most beautiful and majestic of us all… Me!”  
A green bear with long darker green hairdo growled at her. “You think you're all special!”  
Miss Vanity brushed down her skirt. “I do! And I am! So chill out Madame Etaine!”  
The bear grumbled and kept quiet. Miss Vanity smiled a huge white smile once more. “So… Wednesday is my birthday! And that's the perfect time to unleash the plan!  
A giant parade float moving across Toontown, spreading this!”  
She held up a bag of gray dust. “This dust will drain the fun out of anything that touches it! Observe!”  
She pulled out her white fancy poodle doodle with pink ribbons and bows. She sprinkled the dust over the poodle which made it turn pale and grayish. It sunk down and looked sad. It then stood up to attention dazed and bored.  
“Voila’! See? On my birthday I'll parade around as a wealthy philanthropist and pass out candy and gears! Everyone toon and cog loves sweet candy and gears to eat! As I take control everyone will be in the glory of me! I call it… “THE ME PARADE”!”  
The ambassadors were silent at first. Then Mr. Fury the red duck on the projection screen smiled and clapped.  
“Oh yes! It's a splendid plan! And it's by the lovely Miss Vanity! All in favor of this plan?"  
Soon all seven ambassadors raised their hands and it was settled.  
Rowan pushed the box down Lawbot HQ and left.   
Velocity poked her head out of the box. "Did you hear that!"  
Rowan nodded and made his way toward Toontown central. When the coast was clear Velocity hopped out of the box. She shook her fur and brushed off her clothes.   
“Rowan, You did hear… all of that shit, right?” she was practically gasping as if she was having a panic attack. Rowan scratched his wig and sighed.   
“Yes, I heard of all that…” he said with a groan. Velocity started to pace, shaking and bouncing, running circles around the cog.  
“We have the advantage now! Rowan, we can stop them!” She started to dance around him, soon toons along with cogs started to wake up and populate the playground. They looked at Rowan with his lawbot suit with uneasy looks. They looked at Velocity with even crazier looks. Velocity grabbed Rowan’s arm and dragged him to toon hall. 

Flippy was pacing his room talking to some top toons. “What do you mean she's not held in Lawbot HQ?!” 

“Sir we searched and interrogated every cog and evil toon there. We actually liberated every captive toon. Your daughter isn't one of them.” 

Flippy pulled on his ears. “Oh Velocity!!! Where are you?”

At that second Velocity burst through the doors with a huge grin. Poor Rowan was being dragged by the miniature cat. Flippy and the top toons became immediately tense; pulling up pies and seltzers. 

“Velocity! Are you ok! Did this cog hurt you?!” Flippy bellowed. 

Rowan tensed up and froze in front of the toons. 

Velocity held his hand. “No dad! He saved me! His name is Rowan and boy do we have some information for you!!!” 

Flippy growled. “You are in big trouble young lady and this cog also if he doesn't leave. Unhand her now, fiend!” 

Rowan gasped. “Uhh! B-b-but sir! I mean you no harm! I just want to help sir!”

Flippy sneered. “Oh sure! You look trustworthy!”

Rowan chuckled nervously. “Yes! Sir! I-”

“No! I was being sarcastic!” Flippy pulled out a wedding cake. “I would never trust someone with your looks…”

Rowan blinked. “What about me is wrong?... Is it my hair? My eyes?”

“Your suit, son… your suit is Grade A, genuine Lawbot. You're also a bigwig! You're just using my daughter to get to me!”

Rowan shook his head. “When I found your daughter, I wasn't aware of her relation to you!”

Flippy barked. “Why should I trust you? Why did you 'rescue’ my daughter?”

Rowan stood up. “I mean no harm to toons. My interests are toony… I don't want Cog nation to take over the manga stores. Also your daughter is very cute…” 

Velocity gasped and blushed. Flippy growled and set the cake down. 

“He's new to the resistance, dad…” she said excitedly. 

Flippy and the top toons set their guard down. 

“You better not disappoint me, cog…” flippy barked. 

“Dad! We have some information from the evil toons! They are planning something and you need to hear it!" Velocity smiled.

Rowan nodded. "It's about a parade. They're calling it the ME parade. They're going around toontown and spreading dust around that makes people boring." 

Flippy frowned. "Did you happen to catch when it will occur?" 

Rowan blinked. "I think she said Wednesday," 

Velocity smiled and giggled. "See dad! Knew me sneaking around will lead to some good." 

Flippy shook his head. "We have no permits for this but if there is a parade scheduled we'll keep on the lookout. I suppose I should thank you two for telling me this." 

"It's nothing, dad." Velocity said. She smugly looked at her bandaged hands and checked her sharp claws. 

"Yes… your reward is that you're grounded for a month and your friend needs to either relinquish his cog nation lifestyle or be gone from my sight." Flippy said crossing his arms. 

Velocity growled. "Oh come on! That's not fair!" 

"You said you'll be back by dinner! Not breakfast…" Flippy pointed a finger to Rowan. "And what says you…" 

Rowan shuffled. "With all due respect sir… I have a big bro and he will suffer a lot if people find out I'm switching sides."

"All part of the consequences. If you don't do it, I'm gonna have to pie you…" Flippy growled. 

Velocity stood in front of Rowan. "Dad, don't! He can't be killed!" 

Flippy frowned. "What do you mean?!" 

Velocity smiled. "I threw a whole pie and seltzer him. His meter is a bright green!" 

Flippy blinked. "So you can laugh…" 

Rowan nodded. "Yes sir… I guess…" 

"All the more reason to switch…" 

"Sir… please for my brother. I'll be your double agent. I can get more information on this me parade and other dangerous knowledge! Just let me protect my brother for a little while. I mean it's as if Velocity were to be an evil toon. It would affect you greatly. Especially after all you do for her." Rowan turned and eyed Velocity. 

"My big brother does everything for me… i would just feel awful if I let him down like this…" 

Flippy growled. "All right, but I'm keeping a close eye on you… you may play espionage, but if I suspect your reverting to old cog ways. I'm going to make sure you're scrap! You should go to work now… leave. Goodbye Mr.? 

"Rowan Gearsman?" 

"Mr. Gearsman. Hope to see you soon…" Flippy had Rowan escorted out by toons. Rowan looked back at Velocity and waved. She waved back. Flippy coughed and tapped his foot. 

"Home… now…" he said sternly. 

Velocity groaned and used her black hole to go home. Flippy followed her. 

Flippy's estate. 

Flippy led Velocity into their home. "You have a lot of chores, young lady! You can start with the garden, to the kitchen, to the living room, then the attic, then the guest room, then your room…" 

Velocity huffed. "Dad just say 'the whole house'..." 

Flippy sniffed. "Well… yes… the whole house." 

He held out his hand. "No gags or going out to battles either. You will be supervised everytime you go out on the town." 

Velocity gasped. "But dad! What about the 'me' parade." 

"Professional toons will handle it. Hand it over puppycat! Don't make me make it two months…" Flippy outstretched his hand even further. 

Velocity begrudgingly pulled out her bag and gave it to flippy. She sniffled. "It's not fair…" 

"You need to learn you can't do what you want. Not until you get your own estate." 

"I'm 18… so maybe I can do it!" 

"Well you gotta get a job first… but for now you can water those gag trees. Don't you dare pick em!" Flippy confiscated her stuff and went back to toon hall. 

Velocity spent the whole day cleaning the house. When she was done she fell inside her room and made a big 'splat' on the floor. Thoughts of 'The Me parade' echoed back in her mind. 

"I found out! I should be part of the team to stop it. The nerve of my dad…"she muttered. 

Then she remembered. "Rowan! Maybe we both can play espionage together. But how to contact him." 

Then it hit her… "I'll just 'get a lawyer'..."

She jumped up and pulled out the phone book to lawbot hq. Surprisingly as cogs still attempt to sell insurance to toons, they leave numbers to contact them. She called the front desk. 

"Lawbot Hq… How may I direct your call?" A feminine voice answers. 

"Hi yes I need a lawyer for a really important case… see I got into a wreck and need to sue. So I'm gonna need the best lawyers you got." 

"Oh! Yes ma'am I am happy to connect you to some of our best lawyers." The voice sounded very happy and perked up. 

"Yes… I am looking for a specific bigwig… a Rowan Gearsman…" 

Silence…

"I'm sorry… you want Rowan Gearsman?" The voice sounded confused, almost incredulously angry. 

"Yes ma'am! That's the one!" Velocity wrapped the phone cord around her finger and twisted it. 

"A-are you sure, ma'am. I'm sorry, I think you may be confused with Bleu Gearsman, his brother. You want Bleu Gearsman instead?" The voice sputtered. 

"Never heard of him… I want Rowan Gearsman…" Velocity said with confidence. 

The voice began to sputter as she coughed. "Uhh.. Yes ma'am please hold." 

Velocity heard the phone set down and then scrambling to press buttons. Then she heard the following conversation. Guess the receptionist forgot to press hold. 

"H-hey guys! I got a client! And she wants Rowan Gearsman!" She began to laugh and snicker. 

"ROWAN GEARSMAN?!" Another male voice called out. "DO THEY WANT TO LOSE?"

Another voice. "Are you sure they don't want Bleu Gearsman?" 

"NOPE! SHE EVEN SAID SHE'S NEVER HEARD OF HIM! SHE WANTS ROWAN…"

The background erupted into roars of laughter and snickering. Other people chiming in to see what's so funny only to burst into side splitting laughter. Sounds of fists banging onto hard surfaces and sniffs from laughing too hard were also heard. After about two minutes of this everyone was wheezing from laughing too hard. 

Velocity stayed silent, as not to give away her presence. "Who says cogs and evil toons can't laugh…" she thought. 

The receptionist made herself hoarse from laughing too hard. She took a sip of water and cleared her throat. Her voice still sounded hysterically giddy as she called her chuckling colleagues over to finish the call. 

"Shh shh! I'm pulling her back in. H-hello ma'am?! Are you still there?"

"Yes ma'am… I am… Is Rowan Gearsman available?" 

A voice went "Pfft! No way!" But was silenced as people giddly shushed them. 

"Yes ma'am he's available… I'm putting him on now. Excuse the wait… he's a busy man!" 

Velocity rolled her eyes as she heard the sniggers in the back. "Oh great! Thank you! Have a nice day!" 

"Thank you! You too! Good luck with your case…" 

After that Velocity was finally pulled through to Rowan. 

Rowan was sitting in his office Bleu finally caught up to him earlier to hand him his breakfast and lunch.

"Rowan, I don't know what's getting into you, but you've been acting even stranger than usual. You better not be getting yourself into trouble. I'm starting to think those toons have gotten to you… you haven't even taken over one building yet…"

Rowan shrugged. "I… just don't have it in me. I prefer paperwork…" 

"Well… Whatever it is… you better step up! I can't keep you being mildly respected forever." 

Fastforwarding to now. Rowan groaned as he slammed his head onto his desk. "Espionage… what was I thinking… I'm ruined… Bleu's ruined. I may as well have walked into lawbot hq wearing nothing, throw a pie in the cjs face and then danced the caramelldansen in the middle of court. I'm so screwed… how will I pull this off."

Then the phone rang. Rowan frowned. He never gets any calls. He pressed the button. "Rowan? *snickers* you have a client!" 

"R-really?!" He said. His voice cracked and sounded shocked and happy even. 

Laughter echoed throughout the background. 

"Dial star 49 to reach them… good luck!" 

Rowan did so immediately.   
"L-lawbot Hq! This is Rowan Gearsman speaking; how may I win for you?"

"Hell-ooooooo Rowan!" Velocity said happily. 

Rowan made a huge gasp out loud. He went pale. "Oh no… oh God… oh s***" he thought. 

"Hi I'm Velocity Skyrusher! We met outside! I am requiring your services buddy!" Velocity almost began to snicker herself.

Rowan choked. "Y-yes… I should also warn you this call may be recorded and monitored for better customer service in the future." 

"Ah… I thought so… listen Gearsman. We need to talk about this a lot more and In private! I got a case for ya!" 

"D-do you! W-well I'm happy to take it." 

Rowan was sweating bullets despite his tone. "No no no! Oh God! Oh jeez! Oh f***! What am I doing!" He thought 

"When is your next appointment?!" Velocity said cheerfully. 

"I'm free! I'm free all day…" Rowan coughed.

"Oh good! Glad to hear that such a busy man can be open for me!...Meet me at the local cafe… The one that everyone uses… I'll be there in 10… see ya there… partner…" 

"I will be there! Pleasure doing business with you!" He hung up the phone and buried his head within his desk. 

"F***!..." He muttered. "Partner?..." 

He got up and started packing his suitcase frantically. Yep, he's deep in the bullspit now.   
Screwed doesn't even apply at this point. He's f****d… royally. 

He packed his suitcase and opened his door to exit when he caught a glimpse of the entire office floor trying to listen in his door. The bigwigs and legal eagles scrambled away coughing. The foreman, another bigwig, who was his boss, stood. "Better get to that meeting…" He said as he took a swig of coffee. His fat stomach bouncing around as it filled his gullet. 

He smacks his lips. "Now what did I tell ya… a little networking and you'll finally make it… go make that sale…" 

He patted Rowan's shoulder as he pushed him out the door. 

Rowan scurried to the elevator. Everyone he passed glared at him in disbelief. Some smirking in front of him. Rowan did his best to ignore them as he walked out the door. 

Rowan fast paced his walk to the cafe that was owned by both toons and cogs. Everyone. whether evil or good gets coffee there. Guess everyone needs their caffeine: nature's best legal drug.

He saw a blue cat wave him down and so he sat down with her. He did not recognize this blue. Cat as she was wearing sunglasses and a teal wig with two long pigtails that graced the floor.   
She also wore a gray vest with a teal tie and a black shirt with a teal hem. She also wore black puff sleeves that looked like they had small computers. Rowan finally recognized this cosplay of a virtual anime character that sings. 

Rowan frowned. "Velocity?" 

"Shh shh! Call me Miku… I'm grounded and technically I should be home. Or out with an escort." 

Rowan shrugged. "Oh ok… Miku…" 

He sat down and pulled out his briefcase. 

"You're not very popular with others are you?" Veloci- *oh excuse me* Miku said…

Rowan shook his head. "I'm mostly filing papers and writing reports. On multiple occasions have I been the laughing stock in the courtroom. "

Velocity huffed. "A blessing since not many will pay attention to you… bad because you have a bad reputation so anything sketchy you do will affect you. Not good for spy work… I thought you'd make a great lawyer…"

Rowan looked saddened and held his head. "I try to defend but… i… just have no… interest… sure I like law and can do… my brain is elsewhere…" 

Velocity shrugged. "Well… get better. Cause we got a mission…" 

"Aren't you grounded? I'm sure your dad has placed better toons in charge of this." Rowan raised an eyebrow.

"Are you implying I'm not a top toon?!" Velocity inquired.

"I'm sorry… I just never saw you on the most wanted list… even though you're flippy's daughter. No one knows you exist." Rowan blinked.

Velocity slumped in her chair. "I'm not surprised… I hoped that I'd raise some hell for the good of toontown. But I'm probably more known for getting my ass kicked. Aren't I?" 

Rowan shrugged. "Maybe you're seen more as a nuisance than a threat?" 

Velocity sighed. "I guess we're both laughing stocks." 

Rowan sighed. "Freaks…" 

"Geeks…" Velocity buried her head in her arms

"Nerds…" Rowan adjusted his glasses

"Dorks…" Velocity muttered

"Weebs…"

Velocity perked up and gestured to her hair. "Yep… most definitely." 

The two shared a chuckle and smiled. 

"Well… about your fake case? What Should I say?" Rowan blinked. 

Velocity sniffed. "I don't know. It's not like we have something and we can't make it up.. It's illegal and will get us both in trouble. Just say I don't have enough evidence to sue but say I am interested in buying insurance."

Rowan nodded. "Yeah… That'll make me sound logical."

"Now the real reason I called you here… is that I want you to get plans."Velocity said with a toothy grin. 

"Plans?" Rowan scoffed. "You mean the parade?" 

"Yesssss!" She said excitedly. 

"Velocity I am a low level smuck with no connections of any kind. Well I have my brother but he is a level 12 bigwig. He will know something is wrong. In fact with the way I've been acting with you. He's already suspicious." Rowan shook his head. He began to stare longingly at the tall mocha covered with whipped cream and fudge a good cog was getting. 

Velocity huffed. "You're a bigwig. You gotta know someone with connections." 

"Well sorry! I'm not that high! And Miss Vanity is a Sellbot ambassador… Wait, that's it! I know a sellbot who is very very close to personal records." Rowan smiled with glee. 

Velocity gasped. "Really?! That's great!" 

"Her name is Ruth! She works in accounting. She's a laughing stock as well. She loves food. Maybe we can bribe her to help us with that." Rowan smiled. 

"Wait… she can actually eat toon food?" Velocity asked. 

"Yeah… She's... an experiment. I'll get in touch later, but not right now." 

Velocity began writing down information. "We need contact information. Let's give each other code names. I'm Miku… you'll be Kaito!" 

"Why such easy names…" Rowan peered over her hands to see what she's writing.

"Here's my snaptoon info! Make an account! Call yourself Kaito! Highly doubt the leaders of this world are anime fans. Snaptoon can hide information once you send it. Super sneaky! I'm also putting down my secret email and phone number! And have this…" 

She pulled out a blue paw-print radio for Rowan to have. "This is a walkie talkie! Press that button to talk to me!" 

She pulled out a yellow radio and pressed a button. "Kaito… come in, Kaito!" The radios made static noises. Rowan nodded and took what Velocity gave him. 

"What… no super secret spy pen?" He chuckled. 

Velocity blinked. "Damn… that's genius… I never thought of that!" 

"Oh… Well.. Get on that, Miku…" 

Veloci-Miku saluted him and pulled out her teleportation circle and hopped back home. Rowan shook his head and turned down the volume of the radio. Now he's deeper in more spit. 

\-----

The rest of Rowan's day was filled with questions on how the case went. Rowan sheepishly made up an inconceivable case that could never work. Rowan gets bored easily, but he's not clueless. If there's one thing he can do is give legal advice. 

He finished his shift and clocked out making his way to sellbot hq. He took the hidden stairs to make his way down to Ruth. 

Ruth was a name-dropper who loved food. She was an experiment to see if cogs can run on biofuel due to the world's dwindling oil supply. Well something went wrong and her appetite is far greater than normal. Causing her to eat constantly. She also from this has a cog equivalent of Poly cystic Ovarian syndrome. It's something not even she knows what is going on, but tries to figure it out. 

She's weird and different, so doesn't have a lot of friends. Rowan met her at a festival engorging herself with takiyokai. They ran out and she offered to share the majority of hers with him. After that they became good friends. Rowan and her would eat lunch often. 

Ruth can do math like crazy. She can see the 'hidden figures' so she is an excellent accountant. They put her in the basement where 'her ugly frame' can be hidden from view. She does accounting for every single high officer there is. Every now and again she's an engineer. 

Rowan found her workspace in the basement and called out to her. "Ruth?! Are you here?!" 

"In my break space!" She called out.   
Rowan made his way over to her. He saw her standing next to her microwave warming up some roasted veggies with chicken. 

Her frame was 'thicc', she had a voluptuous figure with massive amounts of 'girl' packed into the places where it counted. She has a small belly but not compared to the rest of her. Rowan always believed her 'ugly frame' was just called that because people were jealous of her. 

"Hey Ruthie! How's Issac doing?" Rowan smiled. 

"Scheming as ever. He's reaching toon ambassador territory now. He's presenting as more masculine. I don't think the male ambassadors are very gay, so he's targeting the women." Ruth said. Her plump lips are colored magenta. Her green peridot eyes gleaming. Yeah… someone is jealous of her. 

"I may need his flirting skills for later. Say, speaking of ambassadors. I need your help." 

"No…" She said sternly.

"Please hear me out…" Rowan said. 

He explained the Me parade and the plans he needs. 

"And if this happens… No more ribs, sushi, or anything you love ever again!" Rowan said.

Ruth blinked and sighed. "How can I… A lowly accountant help out with this?" 

"You, my mathematical friend, are not lowly… I'm sure you seen some illegal s*** when crunching numbers. Embezzlement, fraud, false reports?" 

Ruth pulled out her food. "Oh Yeah all the time… soooo you're suggesting the oldest dirty trick in the book? Bla-"

"Blackmail! Yes! But have no fear… for I… A lawyer with legal advice… is here. There's gotta be some dirt on the ambassadors. They are the evilest of evil toons." Rowan sat down backwards in a chair. Resting his arms on the back. 

Ruth shoved a mouth full of food and got up. Chewing on her way to her desk full of papers and calculators. She pulled out a large file colored glittery pink. 

Gulping down her food she opened the file. "Numerous counts of embezzlement. And she may be soliciting others for money. Mostly men… I think Issac got his work cut out for him. You see… when people report their funding. They can pick and choose. Not to me… no… I get every form, every check, every bill, and every number there is to see. No one can hide from me." 

Rowan almost squealed with excitement. "Don't… f*** with an accountant!" 

Ruth smiled. "Now it's your turn. Don't f*** with the law. I can easily pull in a meeting with her and it's 'legally' urgent. If I mention you're here to give legal advice, you may have a shot with her. A lawyer is a lawyer to her…" 

Rowan sighed with relief. "Sounds great! We're doing something top toons can't do! Thank you, Ruth! You'll have a whole rack of ribs on me!"

Ruth smiled. "Mmmph… anytime my friend. Meet me tomorrow at noon. It's usually when I meet her." 

\-----

That night Rowan couldn't sleep, he was too excited. The mix of anxiety and excitement was too much to let him sleep. Bleu knocked on his door.   
"Rowan, are you awake?" 

"Nope!" He called out. 

Bleu gently opened the door. "Thought so…"

"Hey big bro… how was the late shift?" Rowan asked. 

"It was productive as usual… well except with the talk about town." Bleu raised an eyebrow. 

"What's the talk?" Rowan squinted at him. He took off his glasses. 

"Oh you know… Someone calling and specifically requesting you." Bleu said. 

"Oh… That! Yeah… guess going out finally paid off." Rowan chuckled nervously.

Bleu chortled. "Proud of you, Rowan. Let's keep up the good work, ok?" 

"O-ok thank you, Bleu… night!" Rowan turned away from the door and pretended to snore. 

"Hmm… night… Little… bro…" Bleu smiled as he gently closed the door. 

Rowan stared at the wall frozen. Oh f*** he's piled high and deeper in the bull spit now. Now Bleu will definitely be ruined if something goes wrong. Rowan got on his phone. He's gotten a message… From 'Miku'...

"Hey Kaito! Just texting to let you know that dad did not suspect a thing. I ordered some pens in the mail! Let's meet again when you can! Thank you! Love ya! - ur gf!" 

Rowan blushed at the thought. He's sure that Velocity was putting on an act to appear to throw anyone snooping off their trail. 

He texted back.   
"Hi Miku! I have a plan for tomorrow for us… Let's discuss it after work, eh? Let's meet at the cafe at 6:30? See ya sweetheart. -ur bf!" 

He held his face in his hands. The phone chimed. 

"Sweet! I'll meet you then… XOXO!" -Miku 

Rowan set the phone on the charger. He closed his eyes and tried to think of his dream anime universe to sleep to.


	4. Punch it: The Me parade Part 2

Rowan arrived early at 11:30 at sellbot hq. Time to put the plan into action. Entering the Ruth Cave, he saw that she already had the file ready, filled to the brim with documents and files to blackmail Miss Vanity. Rowan pulled out his yellow paw print walkie talkie from his briefcase and whispered. 

"Miku? Come in Miku?" 

Velocity piped in almost immediately. "Y-yeah! Sorry, I'm in the middle of an online class." 

Rowan blinked. "Oh… what? Never mind. Are you still up to meet again later?" 

Velocity chimed. "Yeah! Sorry… I take online classes for toon college. I'm studying to be a gag engineer."

Ruth swallowed a gulp of a fruit smoothie. "Is that your toon friend?" 

Rowan nodded and held a finger to his lips. "Yeah… Let's keep her a secret."

Velocity piped up! "Hi, friendly person! Welcome to the resistance! I got a whole basket of strawberries to pay for your troubles. Thank you for helping my friend here!"

Ruth smiled. "It's nothing, but thank you! Ribs and strawberries are my favorite." 

When noon hits, Rowan and Ruth were already on the elevator heading up to the utmost top floor. Miss Vanity's office door was again a sparkling pink. In the front was a gate and guarding it was a mingler reclining at her light pink desk filing her nails. 

She looked up and saw the two and scoffed. "What are you two doing here? Do you have an appointment?" She looked up and down at Ruth with disgust. 

Ruth nodded. "I'm the accountant…" 

The mingler sniffed. "Oh… What about him… who is this guy?" 

Rowan held up his briefcase with the lawbot symbol. "I'm the lawyer… I'm here for legal advice." 

The mingler groaned. "Fine…"   
Pressing a button on the speaker she phoned Miss Vanity.   
"Miss Vanity… your accountant is here as well as a lawyer." 

"Send them in!" Miss Vanity replied. 

"Yes, ma'am!" The mingler pressed a button to unlock the gate 

As Ruth and Rowan walked in, Ruth could hear the mingler mutter under her breath calling her a certain garden tool. 

Ruth ignored it and smiled anyway. 

Miss Vanity's office was filled with office supplies of almost every shade of pink. Her furniture was elaborate and luxuriously designed. She sat at her desk. Enjoying a cup of coffee from 'cog' bucks and working on her pink desktop. 

She turned to Ruth and smiled. "Hello, well if it isn't my favorite accountant. Come to tell me some good news about my accounts, hm?" 

Ruth sheepishly smiled. "Yes ma'am, but there are some things that will not look good next report so, to keep it good, I asked a friend to give you some legal advice on what to do to look good as possible." 

Miss Vanity's smile disappeared. "Oh… well, let's take a look. At least It's good to see that you're doing your job. And he's free, right?" 

Rowan nodded. "Consider it a favor, ma'am! I'm happy to help Ruth." 

Miss Vanity snickers. "Oh right! Thanks… Aren't you Rowan Gearsman?" 

Rowan nodded. 

"I remember you! You asked a 20-year-old how old he was in court. And you called a dead man to the stand! Not to mention the time you defended an entire wrong case and sometimes all of this in one day." Vanity began to cackle with laughter. 

Ruth eyed Rowan with a raised eyebrow. Rowan coughed. "Well, ma'am! I… have anxiety… So that lawyer in court thing doesn't go well! But! I give great legal advice. Remember when the stocks fell and a lot of people lost money. Well, I advised on how to legally get that back! Look it up! You'll see my name on file!" 

Rowan held up his briefcase. "Also I'm free! So… take it or leave it!" 

Vanity scoffed. "All right… you look nerdy enough! Advise me!" 

Ruth set down the papers and began explaining them to the two. Rowan's eyes glanced around the room. "Plans… if I were a narcissist where would I hide my plans." 

He would periodically tune into Ruth mentioning a missing tax form here and another there.

He then got a brilliant idea… it may be on her computer!

Once Ruth got done explaining he blinked. "Wow… that's a lot ma'am! It's just an amount of missing files that need to be turned in! That's all… just enough to keep you in the black and fill up the holes! Do you have these files on your computer?" 

Miss Vanity nodded and spun her computer around. "I keep everything on the computer!" 

Rowan wanted to dance for joy. "Give me a second ma'am while I search though! Do you mind if I plug in my USB? I'm gonna need some extra forms for you to sign." 

Miss vanity nodded and sipped her coffee. "Do whatever you have to do!" 

Rowan nodded and searched through her computer. Sure enough… "the me parade" plans were sitting there clear as day! 

Rowan copied all the "me parade" files from the computer to the USB and printed out some useless disclosure forms to cover his tracks. No one reads the fine print unless they're another lawyer. 

Rowan did give Vanity as much legal advice as he could give. He advised her over what can be sent to cover holes and cover herself. He made her fill out forms and got her social security number. All of that and the USB went into the briefcase. After a grueling 2 hour session, Rowan walked out with a smile. He felt like the office was exploding and he was a superspy that was too cool to look back. 

At 6:30 he was there at the cafe with Ruth. Ruth was slurping on a fruity drink as Rowan drank a mocha. He looked around for Velocity to no avail. He then turned to see her running down the street wearing her cosplay get up once more. 

She slid down in the chair in front of the cogs. She handed Ruth her basket of strawberries to which she took them with a smile.   
"Aw, thank you! You must be the toon Rowan is teaming up with!" 

Velocity nodded. "I'm Velocity but call me Miku! I'm grounded and shouldn't be out here!" 

Rowan smirked. "She's flippy's daughter…" 

Velocity shushed him. "Shut up! Anywho… did you get the plans?" 

Rowan nodded. "All in here!" He handed her the USB in a plastic bag. Velocity smiled and pocketed the device.

"Thanks!" She turned to Ruth. "Is… She part of the resistance?" 

Rowan shrugged and looked at Ruth.

Ruth shrugged. "I guess so now… I never was for cog nation anyway. I never really wanted to hurt toons as well. Just… pay me in food." 

Velocity smiled. "Glad to have ya! Ok… I better go… Dad will be home soon! See ya! Thank you Rowan!" She kissed him on his cheek and slipped a box in his coat. 

Rowan's lip quivered as he blushed a bright red. He began to shake as warm steam began to rise from his whole body. His lips curled up into an awkward smile and he held his cheek. Velocity giggled as she hopped inside her hole to go home. Ruth's mouth dropped in shock then she curled it into a smile. 

"Well… Well… Well… Someone likes toon girls! You like furry things?" she teased.

Rowan coughed. “No… I just got kissed! Of course, I’m going to blush!” 

Ruth cackled and shook her head. Rowan finished his drink and stood up. “I think I owe you some ribs.”

______

Rowan and Ruth like to go to a special restaurant downtown called the Eagle’s Chrysanthemum. It was a Japanese-American steakhouse that features both American and Japanese cuisine. It was cog and toon friendly and was run by an ex-cog legal Eagle and a monkey. They were both married and ran the business well for years. The monkey’s name was Haru and was colored green, she wore a kimono often; to Rowan’s knowledge, she was actually from Japan. The Eagle’s name was Dave, a name he picked out himself. They recognized Rowan and Ruth and welcomed them dearly.

Haru saw them enter and called Dave from the kitchen. “Honey! Tiger and the wolf have entered!”

Dave peered from beyond the bar. “Hey! Our favorite customers! Your favorite table should be open!”

Rowan and Ruth sat near the beautiful waterfall that had a window that had a view to the nearby bathhouse. It was aesthetically pleasing to see. Haru took their orders and soon Ruth had her whole rack of ribs and Rowan had a plate of sushi layered to look like mini-burger sliders. 

"So…" Ruth began mid chew. "About that toon girl? How did you meet her?"

Rowan dipped a slider in soy sauce before taking a bite. "I met her in the manga store… and she kind of followed me home."

Ruth gulped. "Followed you home? Not kidnapped?" 

Rowan shook his head. "What kind of monster do you take me for?" 

Ruth shrugged. "I don't know… I always expected you to be a little evil? You are a bigwig after all." 

Rowan shook his head. "I'm only a bigwig because I can pass my exams and that Bleu forces me to. He has smoozed so many supervisors for me… I owe him my entire career. No… I'm not evil… hell, I don't even think I want to be good. It would destroy Bleu… but… I just want peace. To live my own life without having to be set in one thing." 

He took a swig of beer and sniffed. 

Ruth put down her rib. "Well… if it wasn't for the lawbot in you, what would you want your career to be?" 

Rowan smiled. "A manga/comic book artist. I never showed anyone, but I've gotten pretty good at drawing." 

He pulled out a notebook from his briefcase and showed it to Ruth. It was filled to the brim with manga art. Every art style ranges from anime to old fashion cartoon style. It seemed that Rowan created his own style by merging the two together. Ruth smiled and gasped. 

"That is not just good, that is amazing! I love it! You should be an artist." She exclaimed

Rowan blushed. "Heh… thanks!"

Ruth wiped her hands and pointed to a picture of Velocity that happened to be there.   
"I see you found a new muse, too…"

Rowan blushed, closing the book shut. He put the book away and continued eating. Once the pair finished eating and paid for their meals. Rowan got a text from Velocity. 

"Meet me at this address!" 

Ruth loomed over his shoulder and began snickering. Rowan sharply turned his head with a frown. She patted his shoulder. "Just be yourself and I'm sure she'll fall head over heels. Thanks for the ribs, good luck wolf boy!" 

Rowan sighed and made his way to the address. "It was deep within the toon suburbs. He made his way to a particular estate. It was a large house with a beautiful garden. The letters on top read. "Flippy' s house"

Oh sweet lord…

Rowan frantically texted Velocity who opened the door to the house. "Come in!" She pulled him inside to the elaborately decorated living room.

Velocity pulled Rowan to her bedroom. The door was white with flowers on it, the wallpaper was a soft baby pink and her room was filled with yellow girly furniture. She pushed Rowan on the bed.   
Rowan began to blush and sputter. "Wait Velocity I think we should slow down!" 

She looked at him in confusion. "Slow down for what! For cog nation to take over Toontown?! I don't think so! I called you here to make plans with you to stop this thing!"

She pulled up her laptop with the me parade's plans on it. 

"Oh by the way? Do you like your present?"

"Oh… I haven't looked in the box yet…"

Velocity eyed him. "Open it!" 

Rowan pulled out the box and opened it to reveal a red pen with a laser pointer on top. He held it up and looked at all the buttons. There were 4 choices of ink to use including red, blue, black, and invisible. The top had a choice between a laser pointer, a super bright led flashlight, and a uv light. Rowan smiled and pulled out his notebook. He scribbled something using all choices of ink colors and tested out the invisible ink using the uv light to view it.

"I love it! Thanks Velocity!" Rowan said excitedly. He closed the notebook and put the pen in his coat pocket. Velocity smiled over his reaction. 

"Glad to see you like it! But now it's time to make plans!"

She pulled out a huge white board with a drawing of the parade float. The parade float was a literal giant replica of Miss Vanity wearing a hot pink evening gown and a sparkly crown. The replica was so big one could enter it. It was at least 50 stories tall and had an elevator to take you from the bottom to the top floor. There were three flatbed trucks in front of it all. Two had spotlights shining on the float and the front flatbed had a huge electronic sign that will read birthday messages. 

Velocity then pulled out some blueprints that labeled the mechanisms of the float including the tank to which the dust will spew out of. 

"We go in, get inside, destroy the computers on the top floor, jam the back, and if the budget allows… we blow the whole damn thing up!" Velocity began scribbling red pen markings over everything. 

Rowan nodded in approval. "Great plan, but uh… yeah how the hell are we going to do that.  
For starters… you're still grounded, it will definitely be guarded with high level bad guys, how will we even get near the float, and exactly how will we disable the dust let alone blow the float up." 

Velocity raised a finger and began to speak but she stopped and held her chin. "Fair point… most of all how will we do it without giving away our identities. I mean even if we're successful, dad will still not appreciate this, and you will definitely need to resign or risk becoming scrap. And that would hurt your big brother too. He seems like a posh jerk, but still loves and takes care of you. And if he means alot to you…"

Rowan nodded. "Thanks for actually understanding why I care about Bleu so much. Also! If I'm not part of cog nation anymore then if the 7 deadly syndicate sparks more trouble, we can't thwart it!" 

Velocity gasped. "I got it! Just like in the hit manga/anime 'Panda-monium' we'll dress ourselves up in the punkest, most urban clothing Hot Topic can clothe us in! And then fuck! Shit! Up!"

She ran to her wardrobe and pulled out her Miku cosplay. "To the mall!" 

\---

Fast forwarding two hours later. 

It took most of Velocity's money, but she bought some decent looking outfits for both Rowan and her. Upon arriving home they began to piece the outfits together. 

She bought a pink wig that was styled into tousled pigtails with yellow ombre color at the ends. A denim black cropped coat with matching ripped daisy dukes accompanied the look. She bought a tube top with Green and yellow stripes and golden fake glasses to wear. She rummaged through her own closet to tie a hot pink plaid shirt around her hips, and added white thigh high stockings with garter belts, and black sneakers to complete the look. 

"How do I look?" She said turning around for Rowan to see. "Can you recognize me?" 

Rowan shook his head. "Not if I focus on you. Maybe some makeup could help."

Velocity nodded and began changing her outfit again. 

Rowan began trying on his clothes. Velocity dragged him through the mall trying to get him something he would like. He was hesitant to wear anything as he only wears his suit in general. He wandered into a thrift store and happily obliged for the 'punk-hipster' look

He settled for a gray t-shirt with a low v-neck; a forest background was stamped on the front of it. He managed to pick out some black baggy jeans and Black boots with red string to match. He also compromised for buying blue square glasses to offset his red rectangular frames. The final piece was a dark blue hoodie with constellations printed all over it and a green denim coat to go over it. Rowan tried on the clothes and felt comfortable enough to wear them. 

Velocity shook her head. "It's perfect except for one problem. Your wig… take it off."

Rowan's eyes widened. "That's a cardinal sin, Velocity! No!"

Velocity shook her head. "I don't want to have to go buy another wig. Unless you want to wear Miku's hairstyle?" 

Rowan facepalmed and sighed. "Fine… I'll take it off."

He reached for the semi-wavy wig and pulled it off revealing short platinum white hair. He looked like a anime boy with it, a japanese male idol star. It looked cool and looked very soft to the touch like silk. Velocity gasped and smiled. 

"Oh my gosh, Rowan! It's beautiful!" She squealed. 

Rowan blinked. "Really?" 

Velocity ran over to her vanity and pulled out some blue hair chalk. "Some streaks here and there, and you'll be awesome!" 

She placed the chalk in his hands. Rowan nodded. "Thanks… now this covers our disguises but what about the rest of the plan?" 

Velocity pulled him to a shed in the back of the house. "I've been working on this in secret!"  
She cracked the door to reveal a yellow motorcycle. 

"Dad does not know about this! And since there's nothing else in here, he will never know!" She smiled. 

"We ride to the float, I will use some emergency gags I keep around to distract them, and you will go up to the computers. There you will dump a bottle of water on everything and stop the process! Then we'll bolt away!" 

Rowan stared in awe at the sweet ride Velocity has. "What if the computers are still functional?"

Velocity shrugged. "Break 'em the old fashioned way!" 

Velocity brought Rowan inside once more and cleaned up her room of the plans. She shoved them inside her closet. Rowan placed his newly bought clothes inside his briefcase. "I hope this works, Velocity…" he said somberly.

Velocity nodded. "I hope so too. Thank you… for helping me. You're a great friend." 

She hugged Rowan who blushed and hugged her back. She pulled out a necklace with two keys. "Here… small ones for my window, and big one is for the back door. In case you need to see me! Or… Want to come see me… I don't mind hanging out!" 

Rowan smiled and placed it in his briefcase. The sounds of another toon entering the house was heard. 

"Velocity! I'm home! Puppy-cat?" Flippy called out. 

Velocity began to push Rowan out the window of her room. "Go! Before he sees you and starts asking questions! Bye Rowan!"

Rowan could barely reply back to her as the window was shut. He shook his head and blushed. "Uhh… bye…" 

He flew his way back home after a long way of navigating the Toontown below. 

Finally entering his home he turned the key and opened the to find an angry Bleu tapping his foot at the kitchen table. 

"Rowan! Come Here! Now!" He said sternly.

Rowan gulped and walked over to him.   
"Hi Bleu!" 

"Why are you out so late?" Bleu demanded.

"I owed Ruth a favor so I paid her back!" Rowan's voice was desperately trying to sound calm. Bleu could pick up when he's lying but over the years, he's gotten slightly better with it. 

Bleu folded his arms. "Hmph… well explain this!"

He pointed to a pair of soiled toon gloves. Rowan recognized it as Velocity's gloves when he took them to heal her hand.   
Rowan blinked. "Uhhh… I tried to bring a toon to justice, but the toon ran away and hurt me before I could bring it in!" 

Bleu took a deep breath in and sighed. "Is that why you were so fidgety last night? Embarrassment?" 

Rowan nodded. "Just trying to be a better cog, Bleu. Just like you…" 

Bleu came over to give Rowan a hug. "Don't be like me. Be just like you. I heard about your endeavors with Miss Vanity." 

Rowan hugged back and looked up. "You heard about that?!" 

"Word travels Fast, Rowan. But that's great! This is a big deal! You're becoming something to reckon with! I'm proud of you, Rowan." Bleu released Rowan from his grasp and patted his shoulder. 

"I'm heading off to bed! Dinner is in the microwave! Rest up! It's important to keep your energy up!" Bleu grabbed a cup of tea from the counter and walked off to his room. "Night, Rowan!" 

Rowan waved slightly and grabbed the toon gloves from the desk. "Night, Bleu!" 

As soon as he heard Bleu's door shut, he began to hyperventilate over everything. "Oh God! Oh fuck!" He thought. 

He peered in the microwave to see a plate of alfredo with vegetables, chicken, and a lot of crushed red peppers sprinkled with parmesan cheese. One of his favorite dishes. Bleu was celebrating. 

Rowan warmed the plate up for a bit and as he waited got on his phone to talk to Velocity. 

"Hey Miku. I'm having some anxiety about our next date! What if it all doesn't go as planned? Xoxo love you!" 

He waited for a while for her to answer. He has eaten his dinner, took his shower, and crawled into bed. His phone vibrated and he immediately picked it up to see. 

"Don't worry, Kaito! It has to work! It's not going to be as complicated as it feels! The plans detailed what computers and what will be used. This plan should be fool proof! Xoxo!"

Rowan sighed. And texted back. "Ok! Great! I'll stay on board with this! What time and where will we meet up to start this?" 

He watched as the three dots bounced on his screen for a bit and finally got her response. 

"Good call! Let's meet up at my house at 2! We'll use my bike to travel to the start of the parade and catch it before it's about to leave!" 

Rowan sent a thumbs up emoji. "All right! Thanks! I feel better now! Love you Miku!" 

He blushed and began to put his phone down when he got another text. "I love you too, Kaito! Xoxo!" It was laced with every heart emoji there was to be put in. 

Rowan sighed and closed his eyes to sleep. Rowan was barely in his REM cycle. He was sleeping, but he wasn't dreaming. He was resting, but he couldn't rest. His anxiety about the endeavor was still high and he couldn't bear the thought of failing. When his alarm clock began blaring he got up and turned it off immediately. He sauntered over to his shower and turned it on. Becoming hypnotized by the warm water. An hour later, he was dressed. His disguise in his briefcase, pen in his shirt pocket. Bleu sat him down for breakfast. 

"I didn't need to wake you up today! You were in the shower when I came in! You are improving!" Bleu exclaimed as he set down a plate in front of his brother. He noticed the tired look in his eyes.   
"Are you ok?" 

Rowan nodded. "Oh yeah! I'm fine!" 

Bleu smiled slightly and sniffed. "All right… Good luck today!" 

Rowan smiled sheepishly and tried to eat his breakfast 

\------

At 2 Rowan moved out of his office and flew to Velocity's home. He knocked on her window. She opened the door and let him in.   
"Ready?!" She smiled. 

Rowan nodded. "I picked this up on the way here. I think it Will help us blend in even more."

He handed her two bandannas, one was yellow and green and the other was blue and red. He also bought her green colored contacts and for himself yellow contacts. 

Velocity nodded. "These are great! Thanks Rowan! I call the green and yellow ones!" 

The two changed out into their outfits and got on the motorcycle. Velocity revved up the engine. Rowan's phone rang. "There's news of a huge parade float entering the city on social media!"

Velocity tied the bandanna around her face. "Cover up, Rowan! It's time to wreck this joint!" 

She sped down the road, ignoring the stop sign at the edge, and blasted down the road. 

If the author of this story wasn't a lazy piece of shit, they would animate this to the tune of 'Bloody stream' from Jojo's Bizarre adventure part 2: battle tendency', but they can only draw it at some point, but not now. So just imagine the music behind some awesome scenes of Velocity driving through tunnels and jumping over a drawbridge that is opening up to let a ship pass and making the jump! All while Rowan is holding on to her screaming and backseat driving.   
(Its ok mom its fanfiction you can be informal)

They finally made it to the start of the parade. Alas the float was already set in motion. It was spewing candy at the back causing toons and good cogs to swarm in the road, blocking the path for Velocity and Rowan to enter. 

"Crap! They started early! Guess they couldn't wait to cause trouble!" Rowan yelled. 

Velocity turned her cycle and sped down more roads. "Looks like everyone is out on the main road hoping to see it and get some free candy. We'll take the lesser roads as they should be free! Because this doesn't have a city permit. The roads aren't properly blocked off so we can… yes! Exactly what I'm talking about!" 

They sped down clear roads to move ahead of the parade and cut it off. They sped up a bridge to allow a view of the parade float. Rowan noticed gray coming out of the ends of the float. 

"Velocity! The dust is being deployed! People are turning boring!" Rowan screamed. 

"Just don't breathe it in! Don't worry! These bandannas should help us for a little bit and don't worry about those down there! They just need to do toony things to combat the dust!" Velocity screeched her way in front of the float. 

"Fuck! How are we gonna get up there?!" Velocity exclaimed. 

People started to look at them and point. 

"Who are they?!" 

"What are they doing here?!" 

Miss Vanity was raised on top of a platform at the top of the tiara. She was wearing the exact same outfit as the float, her makeup more dense than ever. She spoke into a mic that radiated from the float. 

"Ah! Yes! Thank you! Eat up my friends! This day is about celebrating me! But I can't celebrate all by myself! So let's have fun together eh?! Everyone please take part in this special event! It's time to party!" 

She pressed a button which raised the mechanical ears of the float with speakers on it to blast music for everyone to dance to.  
People were cheering, dancing, and eating sweets oblivious to the dust that was slowly turning them boring. 

Miss Vanity turned to Rowan and Velocity in the front of the road. 

"Oi! You two down there?! What are you doing! Move out the way before you get crushed!" She thumped her foot and snarled. People started to yell and jab at the two as well. 

Rowan looked around for help in how to get up there to shut this down. He looked behind the float and saw the Eagle's Chrysanthemum all the way down. He saw Haru and Dave arguing. The boring dust must've made them fight over money like boring adults do! Dave's old cog ways and business practices must be coming out and upsetting Haru. He then saw Haru collapse and cough. Suddenly he remembered that Haru has asthma, so the dust was upsetting her. 

He growled at Miss Vanity and her float. Rowan may not care too much about things, but he cares about his friends and family. His meter that he placed on his chest under the clothes began to glow a brighter green, his eyes turned orange. Velocity turned to see him. "Rowan?!" 

Rowan turned to her. "Turn around and drive!"

Velocity shook her head. "No! We are not quitting!" 

"I've got a plan just drive! Trust me!" He barked. 

Velocity nodded and sped down the road. Vanity smirked thinking she won. Velocity got much distance ahead of the float when Rowan told her to turn around. 

"Turn around and drive forward!" He said 

Velocity began speeding down the road to the first flatbed with the electronic sign. 

"Wait… Are we gonna jump this thing?!" She asked. 

"Yes!" Rowan said. 

"Rowan… I mean.. Kaito! This is made out of metal not to mention this may not work!" 

"Do you trust me?!"

"Yes but…"

"Do! You! Trust! Me?!" Rowan's hands began to glow with red energy around it. 

Velocity didn't know what to make of it. "I trust you!" 

Rowan held her waist. "Pop a wheelie when I say so! Pick up some speed!!!" 

Velocity began going as fast as her motorcycle can go. People began watching and recording them on their phones. Miss Vanity squinted her eyes at the two. "What are they doing?" She muttered.

"Pop a wheelie… NOW!" Rowan said. Velocity popped one to which Rowan jumped to the side of the motorcycle and used his feet to jump on the road. Propelling the motorcycle airbourne enough to use the electronic sign as a ramp. They were in the air. Time seemed to slow down as both Velocity and Rowan screamed bloody murder in the air. Rowan raised his fist and breathed deeply. He then recoiled and threw his fist forward all the way. 

"PUNCH IT!" He exclaimed punching a huge hole enough for him, Velocity, and the motorcycle to enter mildly unharmed. 

They crashed into the stairwell of the float. The motorcycle's front wheel lodged within the wall of some sort of liquid container. Velocity and Rowan groggily sat up. Both have some small scratches on their bodies, but both were ok.   
"Holy shit, Rowan! That was… AMAZING! How long did you know you were able to do that?!" Velocity exclaimed extending a hand to help Rowan up.   
"Uhhhh… just now." He said shakily. 

Not even he could figure out what just happened inside him. He just felt emotion… Then… Energy. He blinked. Both he and Velocity heard metal footsteps of cogs coming up the stairs. Velocity and Rowan began to high tail it up the stairwell to the control room. 

Miss Vanity was still on top of the float. Basking in the praise people were giving her. She couldn't leave this… Not now! She was having too much fun! She felt her cellphone rang. She answered it to hear Mr. Fury screaming in anger. "I just saw that motorcycle crash inside your float! I don't know who we are up against, but they seem powerful! They punched a hole in your float! Ensure that they don't ruin our plans!" 

Miss Vanity sighed. "Yes sir! I won't fail you…" 

"You better not!" Mr. Fury hung up. 

Miss Vanity scoffed. "Let's see what my bodyguards have to say about this!" 

Meanwhile Rowan and Velocity made it to the control room's door. It was locked with no way to enter it. 

Velocity could hear the tired, but angry footsteps behind them. She growled. "Think you can punch again?" 

Rowan shook his head. "I don't know… that was a one-time thing!" 

Velocity sniffed. "Are you kidding me? No way can that be. Your eyes turned orange and you started to glow red!" 

Rowan raised an eyebrow. "My eyes can only be purple or Red. They only turn Red when I'm angry!" 

"It must've been the combination of your yellow contacts that made them turn orange. So I need to make you angry…" she pondered. 

Rowan shook his head. "That will not go well…" 

Velocity scoffed. "That's fine. I always knew you were a coward, anyway…" 

She turned to see Rowan begin to frown at her. "You know I don't like hearing that!" 

Velocity snickered. "You think I care… you're just a cog… a hunk of metal! You always hid in your brother's shadow! You're weak! You could never go against anyone in your whole life. I mean… What can you do? Nothing! You're a laughing stock. Now I can see why those people were laughing at you. Hahaha! You're a joke! Haha!"

Rowan's eyes began to turn orange. Velocity smirked. She changed her face to appear smug. Rowan began to breathe deeply.   
"That's not true! Not true at all!" His voice was quivering with sheer anger. 

"Do I sound familiar, Rowan? I sound like all who doubted you? Then prove me wrong… no...prove them wrong…" Velocity smiled. 

Rowan took a deep breath and punched the door with a flurry of punches. "Ara Ara!" The door fell with a loud thud. The cogs and toons inside began to scream. The group was filled with mostly minglers, namedroppers, and high level female toons. They began to scream and call for help. Velocity roared. "Shut the hell up! It pisses me off when girls overly freak out." 

The mingler who seemed to be in charge pointed at them. "Stop them!" 

Velocity let out a battle cry and began to throw pies, cakes, and use seltzer at every thing she saw. She did lots of kick flips and elbowed many toon girls in the face. The cogs from the stairwell also came in. Velocity managed to defeat them thanks to her unethical fighting style. 

Rowan made a beeline for the computer. He rummaged through his backpack.  
"Uhhh Miku?" 

"Not now, Kaito! U-rah!" 

"I forgot the water bottle!" 

"Are you shitting me! I just usd my last seltzer!" Velocity screeched. 

The mingler began to burst out laughing. "Ha! How pathetic! You thought you could play hero! But you're just a bunch of failures."

"Oi… lady…" Rowan grunted. "Let's mingle…"

His eyes glowed orange again and he turned to the computer and began to punch the computer to smithereens. 

The mingler shrieked in disbelief. "Stop!" 

She tried to stop Rowan, but Velocity drop kicked her in the face. Rowan finished destroying the computer causing the dust and candy to stop. He smiled. "I did it!" 

Velocity smiled. "Yes! Now that's what I'm talking about! Let's go!" They ran down to the motorcycle and pulled it out. They realized that the cycle penetrated the fuel tank and the oil fell onto exposed wires. Rowan and Velocity revved up the motorcycle to go and drove out of the float. As they sped away into the sunset, people began realizing what's going on and began clapping and cheering. Miss Vanity screamed. "Noooo! You ruined my birthday! This is supposed to be about me! Me! Me!" 

BOOM! 

Rowan and Velocity drove away as flippy and top toons arrived. He saw the offending cogs and a hysterical Miss Vanity fly away using propellers, all the way back to sellbot hq. He saw people cheering and people recovering from the dust. People began crowding around him as they demanded to know what's going on. He blinked and had his suspicions over who stopped it, but no… it couldn't be Velocity. 

Back home Rowan and Velocity were laughing and processing all that happened.   
"Holy shit!" Rowan exclaimed. "I can't believe we legitimately saved the day!"

Velocity began removing her clothes and changing out into her normal ones. "I know! Great job! You were awesome, man! You helped save a big part of this. And by the way…" 

Rowan looked up at her as he began changing back. 

"I didn't mean it when I called you those names. I just knew how to make you angry. Sorry if I offended you too greatly." She said softly.

Rowan smiled. "I knew you were only trying to help. Maybe we can try to use other emotions?"

Velocity removed every part of her outfit and packed it in a suitcase. Rowan also placed his outfit along with hers. 

"Oh by the way…" he handed her her old gloves. "I think you'd want these!" 

Velocity smiled. "Thanks!" 

She gave Rowan a hug. "Let's celebrate at some point! We can sit back here and watch anime. I'll order food!" 

Rowan hugged her back. "I can also bring some drinks too!" 

Velocity smiled. "Sounds great!"

An awkward silence fell onto both of them as the two didn't know how to respond now. 

"I suppose I should get back…" Rowan muttered as he rubbed his neck

"Y-yeah… I'm sure Cog nation is in a frenzy. When are you free?" Velocity asked. 

"Friday!" Rowan smiled. "I get off work early!" 

Velocity smiled. "Dad will be gone most of the day doing fun things and since I'm grounded I can't go! So it'll be perfect to have you come over." 

Rowan nodded. "See ya, Velocity…" 

Velocity smiled. "See ya, Rowan…" 

He once again exited through the window. Later in cog nation everything indeed was in a frenzy. 

Rowan relaxed in his apartment, he decided to take a bath instead of a shower today. He looked at his knuckles. They were burnt black from hitting the float so hard. Rowan began to scrub the soot away as he could hear the rest of what was going on outside his bathroom. On the television cogs were commenting over it. Bleu was pacing back and forth. "I can't believe this! So close and yet these two hooligans ruined it."

Rowan finished cleaning and got out. He washed his hair making the water turn blue. He drained it and cleaned the ring around the tub. As he stepped out, Bleu was there to meet him.   
"Rowan… as your brother. I just want to make sure you're safe. I'm super worried about this! I mean… that cog just punched through steel! Imagine if he punched a person. Listen… if you see this cog, stay away. Don't engage. In fact if it's better to run away for your life then try to play a hero."

Rowan grabbed Bleu's shoulders. "Bleu! It's ok… nothing bad will happen!"

Bleu scoffed. "Nothing bad?!"

Rowan nodded. "Look it's a cog with a toon, they are probably gonna have some peace with it all."

Bleu sniffed. "Whatever… be safe! Anyway… I made schnitzel for dinner!"

Rowan smiled. "Danke schön, Meine Bruder! Es ist sehr gut!" 

Bleu stopped in his tracks and sighed. "I suppose despite the fact you are improving you still are rather strange. And translate that for me! You know I can't speak German!" 

\-----

Doggenbottom residence

Flippy entered the home to a hysterical Velocity. 

"Dad! The Me parade! The people! The-"

"All taken care of puppycat! Calm down… some… toon and cog in disguise managed to beat us to it! We have hazmat teams cleaning up the dust and treating the infected."

Velocity calmed down. "Someone in disguise, eh?"

Flippy shook his head. "Don't get any bright ideas…" he growled. 

Velocity shrugged. "Well sounds like this person knows how to take evil down!"

"They could've stopped them without explosions. And that cog… punching the wall. I've never seen that power. They could be evil! They can go rogue and take over Toontown for themselves!" Flippy pondered. 

Velocity shook her head. "If they wanted to… they would've done so already by now. Just saying, Dad. You should thank them! You would've been too late!" 

Flippy sniffed. "And what would you do?" 

"My best…" Velocity stated. "Not everyone plays by the rules, Dad. As evident today with the unauthorized parade. Sometimes you gotta fight dirty and use trickery to do what's right. I don't know who these two are, but they will hopefully bring some damn change." 

Flippy growled. "This way of thinking is why you're grounded." 

Velocity shrugged. "You'll see it my way, dad." 

_____ ok last scene I swear UwU____

The seven deadly syndicate once again had a meeting. Miss Vanity was still crying from her ruined birthday celebration. She was bandaged up and her arm in a cast. Mr. Fury once again on the projector screen. 

"Vanity… you have just cost us 1 million dollars today! What do you have to say for yourself?" He growled.

Vanity began to sob. "I'm sorry! I didn't anticipate those two to show up! Not to mention that super strong cog! They ruined my special day! Wahhhh!"

Madame Etaine chuckled. "Sorry to hear that, Vanity. I'm sure things will get better for you…" 

Vanity and her oblivious self sniffled. "Thank you, Etaine. You're not always a jealous bitch…" 

Etaine raised an eyebrow and shifted her eyes. 

Giovanni Segenam, the light blue monkey with a modern quiff hairstyle sighed. "Now what… Who else will go… I won't… I am still planning my fashion show."

Etaine scoffed. "And by plan you mean dump all of the work, including the designing work on your poor intern? What was his name? Matthew?!" 

Giovanni flipped her off. "Stay in your lane, Etaine!" 

"Enough!" Mr. Fury boomed his duck accent began to come out. He slammed a fist on his desk and gobbled under his breath. Everyone quieted down. When Mr. Fury's accent came out. You knew not to anger him any further. Mr. Fury coughed and calmed down. He smoothed back his feathery hair.

"Has anyone got any more ideas to take over Toontown?" His voice sounded exhausted, but back to its smooth deep tone. 

A green bulldog wearing a full on military outfit raised his hand. 

"Permission to speak, sir?!" He barked. He sounded like an old sergeant, gruff and experienced. 

"Permission granted, General Greenbucks." Said Mr. Fury.

"I shall propose a wonderful strategy to utilize the dust once again… I am requesting 2 million dollars! But don't worry! This will pay itself back!" The old dog barked. 

Mr. Fury leaned in. "And how will you propose we do that, General." 

General Greenbucks snickered. "If we can force the toons to buy from us… we'll just have to steal their money… with THIS!" 

He pointed to a giant blueprint of a blimp he had. 

"Let's see those two delinquents try and stop this in the air!" 

Mr. Fury raised an eyebrow, but then began to chuckled. Soon one by one the rest of the seven deadly syndicate began to chuckle as well. 

Then the stereotypical evil villain cackles over lightning as the camera pans out to the dark stormy sky plays out. 

A picture of Velocity and Rowan in disguise soaking a puddle of water to symbolize they are in the deep end now!

An: If you like it please vote, add to your reading list, send a comment! It really boosts my confidence and helps me write better and more!


	5. Punch It: chapter 5  Inflated Economy  Part 1: A short change in place...

With much newfound success with stopping the Me parade, Rowan felt that he was much more powerful than he thought he was. He still hasn't completely figured out what was with his newfound power, but he knew it could be very useful. Today he decided to make his way to cashbot HQ to mingle with cashbots. Since cashbots like to mess with finances to benefit themselves, lots of them could use a corporate lawyer for some legal advice; and because that's the only thing Rowan seems to be good at, he decided to keep up his seemingly slight improvement as a lawbot by doing this. 

He brought Ruth with him along with her roommate, Isaac. Isaac was another bigwig that was high in rank, however, he's rarely ever done any heavy law work. He's a sex object that teases all the older men, they would keep him around in hopes to get in his pants; however few were successful. His handsome face under his long curly hair. Bright green eyes that pierced your soul. His smooth deep voice accented with french tones. His slim feminine body underneath his well-tailored suit designed to fit his curves. He was charismatic, and he knew it. He knew how to schmooze up to anyone and get on their good side. 

It took a lot of bribery and some pressure from Ruth to get Isaac to join them today. Rowan could use him to rub elbows with people today. Isaac eyed Rowan and smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't try to blackmail me into helping you…" 

Rowan gazed into Isaac's green eyes. Those eyes were warm and inviting as they were dangerous, they saw more than they appeared to. 

"It's better to not impose on our acquaintance. Besides… you and I both know I have no dirt on you. And even if I did, why would I use it on something so petty as to make you accommodate me?" Rowan smiled nervously. 

Isaac purred. "I suppose that sounds logical… by the way, have you heard about that cog who punched through the entire float?" 

Ruth nodded and shifted her eyes to Rowan. "Yeah…" she began. "That's some powerful shit. I wonder if any of us can obtain that power…" 

Rowan tried not to let all this talk about the 'dangerous' cog get to him. "I'm pretty sure everyone is overreacting. I mean, its steel against steel. Pretty sure if we try hard enough we can do that." 

Isaac scoffed. "Yeah right. I bet he's buff! Mmmph! A big strong cog to hold me and cuddle me at night. I bet in his arms I would feel safe." 

Rowan rolled his eyes. "Yeah! He seems like he works out…"

Isaac gasped and blushed. "You think if I start working out in random gyms, I may get lucky to find him!" 

Rowan frowned and scoffed. Ruth began to chuckle. "I don't know… seems pretty close with that toon!" She eyed Rowan with a huge smile. Rowan blushed and averted her gaze. 

With a whip of his bouncy beautiful platinum hair, Isaac model walked ahead of them and turned dramatically. "Well he hasn't seen me or my beauty!" 

Rowan shook his head. "I'm sure a lot of people have seen you 'Mr. I have 1 million followers on almost all of my social media'. Pretty sure he's seen you…"

"Then he better hit me up!" Isaac teased. 

The friends shared a laugh and almost reached the confines of cashbot HQ when a robber baron wearing a cashbot influenced military uniform stopped them. "Halt! Who goes there?! State your business and show your papers!" 

He raised a hand to them to block them. The three screeched to a halt. "What's going on here?!" Demanded Isaac. 

Rowan peered behind the Robber baron to see cashbot HQ completely militarizing. There were lots of green bombs and torpedoes stacked up. Crates and barrels labeled 'war effort' were placed everywhere. Posters of General Greenbucks or the CFO were plastered everywhere with wording like 'support the war effort!' 'Buy war bonds'! 'Donate to help the war effort'. 

Rowan cringed as he began to process the strange sight in front of him. "What the fuck…" he thought. 

Meanwhile, as Isaac was arguing with the Robber baron, he moved closer to him, his voice becoming more apologetic and seductive, then planted a small kiss on his cheek. 

The Robber Baron blushed and steam poured out all over his body. He smiled and bashfully pulled at his collar. "Oh… sorry, sweetheart! Well… I suppose since you have important meetings, I can let you in this one time." 

Isaac giggled and slipped his business card info in the Robber baron's suit. "Thanks… call me sometime if you need anything." 

As the three walked into Cashbot Hq, Rowan turned and looked at Isaac and back to the Robber baron multiple times. "How… the hell did you do that?" 

Isaac winked. "Practice… and a little bit of talent." His eyes flashed, changing its color to magenta for a brief moment. Rowan's eyes widened and he stepped a couple of steps away from Isaac who laughed and said. "I don't bite, nerd boy…" 

They finally reached the inside of the main headquarters where a cog version of Wall street was going off. Bells dinging and people yelling to buy or sell echoed everywhere. Rowan sighed as he walked around for any clues as to how he will try to find his way to the evil plans this time. He walked past a box with forms next to it with the words: “Recruitment Box: Join today and serve yourself and your nation proud.” Rowan darted his eyes around to look for anyone looking at him and took a form, putting it neatly in a hidden part of his case. He spent his day talking to washed-up accountants and wined them up into signing consulting deals with him. Score! Some record-keeping is just up his alley, easy work, getting his name out there, yes, a perfect day in business indeed. 

Rowan, while sitting with Ruth and Isaac in a booth, was waiting for the final customer to arrive. Isaac took out some lip balm and a compact. “Look sharp, bitches! This last one is super close to the CFO and the toon ambassadors! I wanna sink this guy in! Suck him dry for all he’s got.”

As he freshened up his looks Ruth was refilling her ink pens. “I swear, If I have to balance another checkbook, I’m just gonna paint myself green and declare myself a number cruncher. I cannot tell you how many mistakes I found today in many different checkbooks. I can’t tell if they’re screwing up on purpose to look better or if they are really that fucking incompetent.”

She opened her notebook to reveal that it is almost completely full of math equations; each page is covered back to back with work from just today. Isaac nodded and pursed his glossy lips. “All in pen, too! Now that’s impressive.”

Rowan smiled. “I thought cashbots were to be the better accountants.”

Ruth turned to the last couple of sheets of clean paper space. “I guess not…”

Rowan opened up a tab as soon as the important businessman arrived. It was a gargantuan Money Bags, the fattest cog each of the three had ever seen. Isaac threw up a little in mouth, but smiled and gave his signature flirtatious wave and wink. Even Ruth and Rowan could see he was uncomfortable. 

Rowan knew he had to make this sale! He had a plan, and if he could get Velocity to help, it could mean another win for them and Toontown. He stood up, smiled, and extended his right hand for a firm handshake. “Good evening, sir! We are glad to make your aqua-”  
“BEER! NOW!” the boorish cog said.

Rowan awkwardly retracted his handshake and sat down. “Uhhhh…”

The four cogs just stared at each other for a very long few seconds before Isaac snapped back to his senses and smiled. 

“Well let’s not sit here! Get this man a beer!” He flagged a waitress. “Madame! Your finest beer for our man of honor here! And a menu, please! “

He scooted over to allow him to sit next to him, his shirt slightly unbuttoned showing his rather feminine chest; another wink sent the fat man to trudge slowly and sit next to him. He smiled for the first time at Isaac and chuckled. Isaac chuckling back in response. Ruth furrowed a brow, her mouth agape over how close Isaac was allowing this creep near him. Rowan tightened his lips inward and stared at Isaac. Isaac leaned forward and rested his head on his arm. He flashed his eyes again with a smirk, but still, you could tell that he was suffering on the inside as the fat man, now covered in sweat from exhausting himself walking, wrapped a huge arm around Isaac’s shoulders. Rowan was sure the entire restaurant would fill up with the sickly awful smell of B.O. and cheap cologne. 

“You owe me big time!” Isaac mouthed at Rowan who nodded. 

A waitress came by with a beer and menus for all of them. The money bags grab it to guzzle it down as soon as it hits the table. Isaac looked up at her. He slipped her a hundred bucks. “Oh darling, we’re gonna need more than that, and can we have some… Oh, what to drink?”

“Sake for us and more beer for our man here…” Rowan butted in. 

“Can we start with the triple appetizers with wings, sliders, and southwestern eggrolls please?” Ruth added. 

“Supersize it, darlin’...” Isaac nodded. 

The waitress nodded and scribbled down the order. 

“It’ll be out in a moment…”

“HURRY!” the Money bags said.

After a few drinks, lots of chicken wings, and multiple big burgers; the money bags were ready to talk. With the help of Isaac, they got him perfectly drunk enough to have some consciousness of what he’s saying, but still subjective enough to make the poor decision of hiring them. He was indeed high up in rank, but was still rather lowly for his status. Still, Rowan believed he and Velocity could make it work. The money bag’s name was Jeff, and he was having trouble keeping all of his expenses in check as well as the entirety of Cashbot HQ’s cash flow. 

“I just need someone to look out for me and help me sue. I could also use an accountant to re-audit my work. I can also use a very cute secretary.” He slurred. 

Rowan downed a small shot of sake. “Well, sir I and my associates here will be happy to help you. We are the cheapest in the business! We’ll do all of that for you in no time.”

Silence…

Jeff began to chuckle, crumbs from his face and shirt bouncing off and spilling onto poor Isaac. Isaac whipping his hair in a feeble attempt to brush it off. 

“Did you think I was built yesterday, boy?"

"Umm… You don't look a day over five, sir!" Rowan choked out. Isaac smirked under his breath. Ruth frowned harder at him. 

"Pfft…" Jeff scoffed. "Yeah right, kid. You got a lot to learn about business… and flattery it seems. I know who you are, Rowan Gearsman. Worst lawyer in history! I don't care how cheap you are! You think that's a problem for me?! I'm a money bags… I got money! And since I got money… I want the best!" 

"So… why did you even schedule a meeting with us in the first place?" Rowan asked. 

"I did say I'm looking for a Secretary who's cute…" he smiled at Isaac. 

Isaac's eyes turned magenta as he stared deep into Jeff's eyes. Jeff seemed to be slightly hypnotized for a second. Isaac began texting Rowan. Rowan saw the message flash across the screen. "He likes young, cute, big breasts, and doesn't mind getting furry. Long as she has a nice 'tail'." 

Isaac shook his head. "No… I'm sorry. I already work for Armstrong Law offices. I'm here as a favor for my friends. Not looking for any other kind of work." 

"Then I am done here…" the money bags said. 

"Wait darling… we can talk something out. Maybe I can work on some… legalities with you!" Isaac grabbed his arm. 

Jeff sat closer to Isaac. "Well cutie… what do you have in mind…"

"Sir! I am an accountant!" Ruth perked up. She pulled out her notebook. "I can re-audit you in no time. I work under many high officials over Sellbot HQ."

Jeff looked at her. "Hmm… you're packing in the right places. Cute face… but you're not slim thick enough…" 

"Excuse me…" Ruth scoffed. 

Isaac growled under his breath. "Darling you'd be a fool to pass up her. She's a fucking genius…" 

Isaac put an arm under his chest and shook it signaling to Ruth to tease him. Ruth did the same and leaned in. "Don't pass lil ol' me up…" she baby talked. 

"Ummmm fine…" Jeff grumbled. "...but mostly because I see your math. It's impeccable…"

"Written with a pen!" Isaac added. "Now… about Rowan here… I know he seems to be an awful court lawyer, but he's a great office one!" Isaac mentioned. 

"I mean, come on… he's still a big wig for crying out loud. Has worked on many officers advising them and keeping them in the clear. You got yourself a lawyer, advisee, and notary all into one! Take it from me, baby cakes. He's helped me!" Isaac poured him another beer and raised the cup to his mouth. Jeff drank it greedily. 

Ruth texted Rowan's phone as well. A message popping up. "Learn how to NAME DROP!" 

"Oh uh… I helped Miss Vanity!" 

"Vanity! Can a quick phone call confirm that?!" Jeff asked. 

Isaac poured him another beer. "That and more. Ruth worked under her, right?" 

"Uh you mean, 'works' under her!" Ruth corrected. 

Jeff nodded. "Hmm… ok… but… what about the cute secretary. If I'm gonna hire you. I want a full package. And since Isaac will not be joining, well I don't know if I can sign on just yet." 

Isaac began trying to chat him up and feed him even more beer. Ruth slunking back into her side of the booth. 

Rowan's original plan was to sign Velocity up as a soldier and he will work as a legal advisor. Together maybe they can thwart the plans, but if he can't sign on. Then it would be much harder to get close to the plans. How could he have screwed this up!  
Isaac is not going to give up his big cushy job with a handsome bigwig for a pig! Not even if Rowan began to pay him. 

He was screwed this time, he highly doubts that any other low-ranking official will want to look into him and his ragtag crew. He began drinking a whole bottle of sake when he noticed a toon girl walk past. Jeff, now being insanely drunk thanks to Isaac, Lost his inhibitions and wolf whistled. The toon, a pink cat, scoffed and swished away. Jeff, looking rather irritated, gurgled. "Come back pussycat! Sweet kitty cat!" 

Then it hit Rowan, he finished his sake, and slammed the bottle. He began to think.   
"He likes cute toon girls, big chests, and it seems he likes cats. Hmm… I think it's time to name drop!" 

Rowan cleared his throat. The alcohol was now getting to him as his cheeks flush pink. Much more easy to look at than the black cheeks of the money bags. "Sir… I have a cute secretary I can lend you!" 

Jeff slumped over. "What does she look like…" 

Rowan nodded. "I don't have a picture of her, due to company policy you see! That would be harassment if taken in the wrong context! But she's a cute blue pussy cat, perfect silky hair, beautiful eyes that sparkle when you look at them. Deep and rich in color, it's like staring into a galaxy laden with stars! Her fur is the color of a tropical white sandy beach with crystal blue waters. She's so soft to the touch, it's like hugging one of those premium teddy bears." Rowan kept staring off thinking of Velocity for the first time he noticed that he really liked the way she looked. She was attractive to him. Sure he finds people to be sexy, but to genuinely have their features make him want to poetically describe them. Never…

Isaac's eyes flashing magenta now staring into Rowan's eyes. Rowan felt like he was being read like a book, but he was ok with that. He was hypnotized by his smile and seemingly involuntarily widening his eyes for a better look.   
Isaac's eyes turned back to green and he gave Rowan a warm gentle smile. The sweetest most genuine smile Rowan has seen. Isaac nodded and blushed. 

"Oh take it from me, sir… I've seen her. She's beautiful!" He said. 

Ruth nodded. "Forget Isaac, you can have her all to yourself! No offense Isaac…" 

"Some taken…" he chortled. 

Jeff gave a loud burp and smiled. "Cute kitty girl… smart girl… cheap lawyer… Hmm… alright… you're hired. Sign over the contract!" 

Ruth raised an eyebrow. "So soon?"

Rowan clenched his teeth and handed him the papers. "on'tday uestionqay ityay!" 

Ruth picked up on the pig latin. "Oh… I see might as well! He is a notary!"

Rowan smiled. "First time is free, sir…" 

Jeff belched out laughing again. "I guess saving money wouldn't hurt too right!" 

Rowan nodded. "Now you can afford that third yacht!" He pulled out a stamp for the document. 

"Make it the seventh!" Jeff corrected. "And fuck it! Make it the twelfth car, too!" He signed away on the document. 

As the other two signed away, the check came. It was well above all of the three's pay grades thanks to Jeff's immense appetite. Isaac smirked, jumped up and kissed Jeff's cheek; grabbing his wallet from the insides of his coat. 

"And let's make it an extra meal, too!" He fluttered his eyes. Jeff blushed and pulled out his black credit cards. 

Rowan and Ruth sighing out of relief. 

When Jeff stumbled away after all the legalities. Isaac began to cough and sputter. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve. 

"My God! The pig was greasy all over! He tasted awful! It's amazing he doesn't spontaneously combust under all that alcohol and fat. 'Patootie'!" He spat over and over again. 

Rowan sighed. "I owe you big time! Thank you, Isaac! And you too, Ruth!"

"You're damn straight you owe me big time! I'll be lucky if I can get this smell off of me! It's so pungent. Ewww!" Isaac fanned himself profusely. 

Ruth shook her head. "Uh-un! Don't fan yourself, you're fanning the smell back to me! Hey… we had a good dinner and a successful sales day. Let's just go home and take long showers and forget that this ever happened. You know, until the next week where we work for this man!" 

Rowan slammed his head on the table. "Oh god, what did I get myself into."

Isaac nodded. "You really have a secretary?" 

"Yeah I do… hey Isaac!" Rowan looked up. 

"Yes, nerd boy…" 

Rowan pointed a finger at him suspiciously. "I noticed your eyes flashing magenta. What is it with you! It's like your hypnotising people…" 

"Well I guess I can let you in too, of my secret. Ruth knows it too! I have an ability to read people and what they find attractive. Hypnotizing is a lot harder to do, but enough where I can manipulate people and maybe seduce them properly." 

"Is it one of Luke's experiments?" Rowan asked. 

"Well… not Luke's…" 

Rowan nodded. 

"But I did notice one thing about you, Rowan. What I saw about you isn't just what you find attractive, it's more its more of a who.   
Most people have made up attractive people due to their tastes. You may find a familiar face or a celebrity crush, but multiple people that I can use to pick from. But you… you have one person on your mind. I saw her, a blue cat, she kept popping up again and again. In various fantasies too… you're either dreaming of her playing video games with you or in more seductive settings. You just really like her for her. It's not like any other love I've ever seen…" 

Ruth clasped her hands. "Awww… I knew it, you do love her…"

"Let's not get too hasty…" Rowan coughed. "Uhh… speaking of which. I better go talk to her about her new job offer. So I'm leaving… Thanks guys!" He practically fell out of the booth.   
Isaac stopped him and put an entire box of um… gloves.. In his hand. Rowan threw it back to which Isaac gave it back cackling. Ruth egging him on. 

"Be safe, darling…" he called out as Rowan left. Rowan shoved it in his briefcase and pulled out his phone. He texted Velocity.

"Oh my darling, Miku. I got to see you! I miss you! I want- no… need to talk to you…" 

Not long after. "Oh Kaito… come be my Romeo. Lord Capulet is away from my house! Come to my balcony and profess to me, my love! Xoxo!" 

Rowan smiled, walked out of cashbot HQ, and made his way to Velocity's house. 

He decided to have a little fun, the sake in his system emboldening him. He threw three small pebbles at the window and turned on his phone blasting the Romeo and Juliet fantasy Overture by Tchaikovsky right at Lover's lament. You know that classical music piece they alway play in cartoons when characters fall in love.

Rowan got down on one knee, reaching a hand out to the window, and began belting out.

"O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

Velocity scrambled and opened her window over the commotion. She looked down at Rowan and giggled. She swooned over the side of her window still. 

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet." She called out. 

Rowan chuckled and turned off his phone. "Hey… you're pretty good!"

Velocity beamed. "Thanks! I'm taking a course on Shakespeare!"

"Ah! I was forced to learn that in cog school! That also explains your text…" Rowan smiled.

"Yeah… Come on up, lover boy! Before my dad gets home!" Velocity opened the window slightly more. 

Rowan flew up with his propellers into her room. Her room was a slight mess with papers, books and school work. Guess she was busy. Velocity sat Rowan down on her bed. "Excuse the mess, just taking care of some online classes." She closed her laptop and shoved her papers away. 

"So what's up!" She asked. 

"I got a plan…" Rowan said with pride.

"Is it a Vanderlin kinda plan?" Velocity frowned. 

Rowan shrugged. "Maybe if you lack faith…. ok so today, I went to cashbot HQ to do some legal work and so I found that they're trying to militarize. Posters of the CFO and General Greenbucks everywhere! Greenbucks is another ambassador. He's planning something, and we need to get to the bottom of it. So I found this sign up sheet…"

"Noooope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Hell NAW! I WILL NOT JOIN THE COGS!" She stood up and shook her head. 

"You won't be joining them per say. You'll be a spy, like me!" Rowan assured her. 

She squirmed for a bit. Rowan sighed. "Umm… you need to pose as my Secretary. I got a job with an accountant that works under Greenbucks. One of the things that made him sign with me was the term that I get you to be a secretary. If I can't deliver you, we can't get close, we can't thwart anything!"

Velocity sighed. "I guess it would be a bad choice to waste such an opportunity, but we need one more important thing." 

Rowan nodded. "What's that?"

"A disguise. I'm gonna need a lawbot uniform of sorts. And I want a new wig. So that they won't pick up my likeness from the Me parade." She said nodding. 

Rowan pursed his lips and sighed. "To the mall…" 

Velocity handed him some jelly beans. "You go without me, my dad might be back soon. Pick out something nice now… be sure it's cute!" 

Rowan shook his head. "I can't promise much! I will get you a lawbot uniform from storage, but I'll get you a nice wig. Maybe something else to help disguise you…"

"That's fair… here take some more jelly beans for that and some make up . I need as much as I can get." Velocity handed him a small bag of beans. 

"I'll try to be frugal… is there anything in particular you'd like?" 

"Nah… I'm not crazy about any brand. I just want something that works." She nodded. 

Rowan nodded. "I'll be back soon! Fill out that paper anyway. Think of an alias while you're at it!"

Velocity paused. "Isn't Miku enough…"

Rowan shook his head. "Can't let them draw connections if we start looking suspicious."

Velocity nodded. "All right… I'll think of one. Thanks Rowan…"

Rowan smiled. "You're welcome!"

At the mall Rowan looked around the wig section but found none that fit Velocity's style, nor budget. 

"Why is fake hair so expensive?" He asked. 

He did manage to find some decently cheap makeup for her, but no wig. 

He walked out hoping to try other stores outside the mall that could help when he walked past the manga shop. He smiled and walked in. 

"Mom?!" He called out.

"Over here, Rowan." The shopkeeper said in the back. 

He stepped behind the counter to see his mother. A red rabbit wearing a blue anime t-shirt and black shorts wobbled out of the back carrying huge boxes of manga. She almost fell over, but Rowan grabbed it for her before she could hurt herself. 

"Woah… Thank you, musuko!" She smoothed her short hair back. She looked up at Rowan, who had a smile on his face. 

"My My! You're growing up everyday! You're so tall now! Have you grown any more?" 

Rowan shook his head and began walking around the shop helping her restock. "No Mama! I'm still 8 ½ft tall…"

"How tall again, Rowan?" She squinted her eyes. 

"Oh sorry… 2.6 meters…" he chuckled.

"Thank you! You know I'm still not used to American systems!" She said. With her perfect accent you couldn't tell she was japanese. 

Toki is a rather odd person, moving to America from Japan for almost no reason at all, adopting a cog, owning a shop that specifically sells manga while also being the only manga library in Toontown. How she adopted was strange considering he once was a cog kid. She can recall that day often.

Toki Oki had recently opened her shop. She's been running it for a couple months and business was doing ok, enough to keep the lights on and some minimal profit. With enough advertising she could gain some more customers for a larger fanbase. She hoped people would be open to Japanese culture. In fact, she was almost shocked over how many people came so far. She expected that because she was offering a taste of real Japan, she would have larger amounts of weeb and otaku customers. 

Maybe it just needed some time, slow and steady. She wore a casual pink kimono today, because she just felt like it. She looked out into the cold streets of the Brrrgh. Maybe she should've set up shop in the daisy gardens?   
With a broom she opened the door and stepped out to sweep. Trying not to make any eye contact with the scary big business robots. 

There were no cogs in her hometown in Japan. There were some places where cogs migrated and messed with some toon towns over there, but it was very few. Being here in the Toontown of America was a huge change of lifestyle than what she was used to. Cogs were so ill-mannered, they were loud, rude, bossy, and their mean frowns made them look down right nasty. She would rather not fight them, but she'd rather not get greened either. 

She began thinking. "They must not have any home training. Maybe that's it. They must've never had a loving mother and or a parent to teach them right from wrong. Why I bet if someone showed one of them some love, they wouldn't be so evil after all!" 

She accidentally bumped into a legal eagle while sweeping. "Ack! Sorry! Pardon me, sir!" She said holding up her hands. 

The Legal Eagle scoffed at her and attempted to intimidate her. Toki stood her ground and tightly held the broom in her hands. Seeing that he wasn't going to scare her anytime soon he looked up at her old building where her business was taking place. He began to sneer and point to it. "What kind of business is this?" He said. 

"It's called the Sakura nook! I sell manga and own a manga library." She said proudly. 

"What is manga?! It sounds awful!" The legal eagle folded his arms. 

"It's basically comic books from Japan!" Toki frowned. 

"You call this a business?! Hahaha! You'll go bankrupt within the year! Haha! I'm not even going to take over this building. It's not even worth appropriating for Cog nation! It'll be a liability." The legal eagle continued to laugh.

Toki took her broom handle and shoved it in the legal eagles stomach and pushed him back onto the street. She stormed inside her store before he could do anything to her. She slumped at the register and sighed. Tired of being told her dreams were doomed to fail. First her family who always used her for money and free babysitting, then to here in America from these rude cogs! 

She buried her head in her hands. It was lonely in the store and she was tired of being alone. She needed a customer, or better yet a friend. She heard the door open with a small creaking noise. 

She looked to the door to see it was cracked. She peered over the counter to see who opened it. A little blue metal hand gently pushed the heavy door open. A tiny fat cog was on the opposite end of the door. He was a little bottomfeeder, much smaller than a normal cog, he looked young enough to be a 4 year old child. The little cog had short black ruffled hair, big purple eyes, a small button nose, and red round glasses with the left lens sporting a crack. The frame was bent and the bridge wrapped in tape. The suit this little boy wore was tattered and damaged. Toki kept staring at the little cog who said nothing. The poor thing looked sad and scared. Without saying a word the little cog scurried off to the manga shelves and proceeded to browse. 

Toki frowned and moved from the counter. She followed the kid and was always near him, watching his every move. Maybe this kid is a decoy sent from the cogs to take over her business?! No siree! Not today! The little boy sharply turned his head to Toki when he noticed her angrily watching him. He backed up almost ready to cry. Toki walked off, she wanted to catch him in the act so she may be justified in kicking him out. 

Cogs don't really carry much jellybeans if not any at all, so she didn't expect him to have any money to actually buy something. She waited around for a noise, but the kid was quiet… too quiet. Toki walked around the store looking for him. He found him in the front of the store reading a manga. He was almost half-way through reading the thing. Hey, you have to pay to read manga, this part is a store, the other part is a library. 

But then Toki saw the cutest thing she had ever seen. The kid was reading a comedy manga called the Four leaf clover kid and I. The corners of his face slowly pulled up into a smile, and the purple eyes began to sparkle. The meter glowing the brightest green Toki had ever seen, and the kid began to shake.   
A sound began to emerge from the boy like a crescendo in a song. It sounded like a cough at first then a smirk, then a chuckle, as the boy kept registering what he found was funny he ended up bursting out laughing. The sounds of a child laughing for the first time was music to Toki's ears. The boy's face blushed and he rolled over on the floor. 

"Kawaii…" Toki thought in her head. A shocked look upon her face. 

She unknowingly made her way to him causing him to see her and stop. He once again looked scared and began to sit up and attempt to scoot away from her. Raising his hand in fear as if he may get hit. Toki gasped and raised her hands. "Hey… it's ok… I'm not going to hurt you." She said gently.

The kid began to sniffle and shut his eyes tightly. Seeing him in absolute terror pulled at Toki's heartstrings. He must get hit a lot at home or wherever he lives. "I'm not gonna hurt you, little one! I promise!" She said making her way in front of him. She sat on her knees and gazed upon the little child. Tears rolled down the little boy's face. Toki was even more amazed, his tears were water and not oil. She pulled a tissue and gently wiped the boy's face. The little boy slowly opened his eyes to see Toki with a warm smile on her face. He then sat up, still shaking, his face looking despondent once again. 

"I'm not going to hurt you…" Toki said. She placed her hand on the boy's head and stroked it. "I'm Toki… I own this shop. What's your name?"

"R-r-r-rowan G-g-g-gearsman" the boy stuttered. 

"Rowan Gearsman. Such a nice name." Toki said. "So you found that manga funny? I do too! It's a good manga to read."

"W-what's manga? And w-why is it b-backwards?" Rowan asked. 

"Manga are comics made in Japan. The Japanese read their books from right to left instead of left to right. That's just part of their traditional culture. I should know, I am from there." Toki explained with a grin. 

"W-w-wow!" Rowan smiled sheepishly. "W-w-w-where is it and w-what's it like t-there?"

"It's in Asia! It's a huuuuuge island! It has beautiful forests, high tech cities, pretty countrysides, great food and music. It's a lovely place. I miss the trains that took you anywhere you needed to go, and the shrines. But most of all I miss the sakura's blooming in the spring." Toki said, reminiscent of her home. 

"W-what are sakuras?" Rowan asked. 

Toki snapped out of her trance. "Oh! Sakura is japanese for cherry blossom trees. They are beautiful trees with pink blooms that sway in the wind when blown." 

"Japan sounds nice! I w-wanna go!" Rowan said. 

"Yeah, maybe I'll take a trip back someday. If my shop does well. But what about you? Where are your parents?" Toki said, analyzing his torn suit. 

Rowan shook his head. "I don't have any. I have my big brother, but he's busy a lot. S-so most of the time I stay at the library, but…"

Toki frowned. "But what sweetie?" 

"B-bullies from law school like to pick on me in the library. They are b-bigger than me… I'm also the youngest." 

Rowan shuffled his legs. Toki sat beside Rowan and put her arm around him giving him a squeeze. "Are they big like normal bottomfeeders?" 

Rowan nodded his head. 

"Do they do adult things and make fun of you for being a kid?" Toki began to look worried. 

Another nod…

"Does anyone seem to care You're being bullied like this?" Toki whimpered.

This time a shake of his head. 

"I care… And that is awful! You need some love and laughter in your life." Toki gave him a big hug.

Rowan hugged her back and broke down in her chest. Her arms wrapping tighter and tighter with each sob, it almost made her cry herself. 

When he calmed down some Toki released him. "Come on, sweetie… let's clean you up and make you feel all better." 

With no customers in over a couple hours, Toki decided to close early today. The evening was focused on making Rowan feel better. First she gave the kid a warm bath, dressed him in a huge t-shirt to use a gown, and washed and mended his suit. 

For dinner she fed him sushi, tempura, and seaweed salad, all which he ate with gusto. He exclaimed that he doesn't eat lunch due to the bullies stealing his meals. Toki found an old bento box with a lock for him to use. She asked why he had shown up in her store to which he replied he saw the word library and wanted to hide in a toon library where no one could find him. Toki then explained that she is a different kind of library where people pay to read manga books, but not only read, they can eat, watch anime on a computer, even sleep. Manga libraries are popular in Japan and she wanted to share the experience. 

Rowan smiled. Toki rested her chin in her hand. "Tell you what… you do small chores for me, and I'll let you read all the manga you could ever want."

"R-really?! Thanks!" The boy exclaimed. 

"You're welcome… you're a polite boy! You should never lose that, don't be like your bullies." Toki said.   
Rowan nodded. For dessert he got to enjoy matcha green tea rice balls. He claims it was the best thing he ever had. The rest of the evening was filled with Rowan reading manga and watching anime of different series including superhero high school, the guy who can punch one time, ninja boy with a fox demon, half demon dog boy, demon butler, and pocket monsters, just to name a few. 

He would've read all night had Toki let him, but she stopped him and lulled him to sleep by retelling folktales she heard as a child. As he closed his eyes Toki heard him mutter. "I like that story… mommy…"

Mommy? He sees her as his mom, now? Toki felt her stomach drop as she realized the damn boy imprinted on her; like a duckling that will now follow her every move. No! No! No! Oh my God!!! She's not ready to be a mom! She has a business to run! And she especially didn't want to be seen as a mother to these awful beings known as the cogs. She stopped in her mental panic when she began thinking. 

"I did say that if cogs had some home training they wouldn't grow up to be so bad. That all they need is some love." 

She looked down at Rowan curled up sleeping in bed. He looked peaceful as if he finally found a place where he can be safe and happy. She pulled up the covers and tucked him in. She removed his glasses from his eyes and sighed in contentment. 

She always dreamed of being a mother, she supposed. She'll be a better one than her mother was. Yeah, she'll make sure Rowan won't grow up to be an awful cog. He'll be a good cog. 

She smiled and got up and shut the door to his new room. As she took her shower, she began thinking of how Rowan would live with her now. She'll turn that one guest room into his room now, and she'll send him off in the morning or evening to be with his cog brother. She'll make him a bento lunch everyday, and will always hug him when he needs it. Yes, a better mother than hers ever was.

That morning Toki sent Rowan off with leftover food from last night's dinner for lunch. She gave Rowan a book to read and sent him off. 

"You'll come see me after school, right?!" She called out. 

"Yes mommy! I'll come back!"

"Don't tell anyone about me, ok? Keep it a secret!"

"Ok! Mommy! I'll keep it a secret." 

As he walked out of her sight, the weight of worry washed over her. "He better be ok. I hope he is. Nobody better hurt my new baby!" 

But sure enough he came back, and the next day, and the next day after that. Rowan talks about how Bleu is so tired from his own work he sometimes doesn't notice if he's missing, but wonders where he gets his food from. So whenever Bleu wasn't home, Rowan lived with Toki. And this went on for years as Rowan grew up.   
Rowan grew up with a happier childhood than most cogs, he went to amusement parks, ate ice cream, and sometimes went on the trolley to play games. Luckily he never exploded or got hurt from laughing too hard. He ended up growing up to be a happy young cog.

Toki was proud of her son. Even throwing parties when he passed his exams to receive promotions. He has helped her gain a sense of fulfilment and happiness in her life. He even helped out with the chores around the shop and the business as many toons (and some friendly cogs) began noticing a little cog kid reading manga and asking where he got it from. Rowan would always direct them to Toki's shop. It got so good that Toki was able to remodel and do more things at her shop with Rowan. 

She calls him Musuko (son) or Ritoruburesshingu (little blessing). And every year they always celebrate the day he was adopted by eating the same foods and rereading the same old manga. They both call it "Yōshi engumi no hi" 養子縁組の日 or translated into "Loving adoption day". Toki wouldn't have changed it any other way for the world. 

Rowan finished and threw the boxes away for her. "Thank you, dear. Now how about some matcha tea? Oh…"

She noticed the pink department store bag he had on his person. "Is that makeup in this bag?" 

Rowan nodded. "Yeah…"

"Trying something new? I got some makeup you can practice with if that's ok!" She smiled.

"Oh no… it's for a friend. She can't really go out so…"

"Oh! It's for a girl?!" Toki beamed. "Who is she? Has she been in here before? What does she look like? Cog or toon?!" 

Toki excitedly pulled Rowan to the 'house' part of the shop and sat him down with tea. 

Rowan coughed. "Uhh… she's a toon, but we're just friends." 

"Oh I see… you're friends now, but you'll date soon." Toki nodded. 

Rowan choked on his head, coughing like a mad man gasping for air; he shook his head and blushed profusely. "Woah woah woah! No, mom! We haven't gotten there yet! Or maybe never get there…"

Toki shook her head. "Just keep being yourself! You're such a wonderful boy! I mean you're going out of your way to buy her gifts!" 

Rowan kept trying to change his mother's mind, but she kept laughing and insisting that he had a potential girlfriend. 

"Hey mom… Do you have any cute wigs? I know you used to cosplay when you were younger…" Rowan asked. 

Toki paused for a moment and nodded. "Something cute… I can help with that."

She went up to her room and walked out holding a neon green wig with neon yellow highlights. The wig though brightly colored was styled in a cute outward bob, almost like Velocity's normal hairstyle but longer. Rowan gasped and nodded. "Yes! That's cute! May I have it please? I can pay you back if you want…" 

Toki shook her head. "No need my boy, anything for you, and for your girlfriend…"

Rowan took it and put it away. "She's still not my girlfriend but ok!"

"For now, my son… will you come back for supper?" Toki asked. 

"Well I had a big dinner already. I got a job with a high ranking cashbot!" Rowan chuckled. 

Toki gasped and hugged him. "Oh that's great my son! Are… are you trying to be a better cog?" She looked at him with a small hint of worry in her voice.

"Oh trust me mom… It's a front! Honest! Gotta keep out the scrap yard one way or another…" Rowan looked at her with a gentle look. He cupped his hand on her cheek, trying to console her.

"I know you won't turn evil, I'm sure you won't, but my main worry is that you'll be forced to do something you'll regret and it'll hurt you someway. I can't imagine losing you!" Toki held onto his hand. 

Rowan gave her a big hug. "Don't worry about me, mama… I'll manage!"

As she hugged him back she kissed his cheek. "If you ever get into trouble, no matter what it is… this is a safe place. No matter what you have done! No matter how much everyone hates you! I love you and I'll open your room up to you!" 

Rowan smiled and stood up. "Is it ok if I spend the night?"

"Of course! You know where your room is…" Toki said. "I'll make you a dessert then since you had dinner."

"Thanks mom! Please don't make it huge! I would like to not get diabetes anytime soon!" Rowan jokes

Toki giggles and nods. "What's that, my sweet sweet child? Super Huge dessert for only you? You got it!" 

As Rowan left he made a quick stop to Lawbot HQ to pick up a female toon's uniform for Velocity. He walked into a Haberdashery for finely tailored suits. His friend Matthew worked there. Matthew is an ambulance chaser/nurse who used to work for spin doctors, but after years of abuse and mistreatment, he changed into working in the fashion industry. Despite being an excellent designer, he still faces mistreatment as his work is often stolen, but that's an issue to be solved in another chapter.   
Rowan waved at him and gently addressed him.   
"Hey Matthew… How are you?" 

"Eh, could be better, but I am fine!" Matthew responded. He had curly black hair that stopped just after his ears. His face was beautiful, a button nose, narrow chin, and overall a bit more feminine looking than Isaac's. His round eyes were blue as sapphires, and he always had a tired look to his youthful face. Everytime Rowan looks at him he always thinks about how Matthew is such a beautiful person with a broken soul. The world has beaten this poor thing down, practically shattered him. Matthew still managed to smile sheepishly. 

"Come to buy a new suit?" Matthew asked. 

"Yeah, but it's not for me. It's for my new friend. I need a cute secretary's outfit fit for a toon." Rowan coughed and rubbed his neck. 

Matthew nodded and stepped outside the counter. He was wearing a long pencil skirt with a middle slit. 

"Pencil skirts are like, so in style right now. Pair some lace stockings with it, and she'll definitely have that cute look. I know you like to save some money so here's some bargain suits." Matthew gestured to a rack.

Rowan nodded. "Gotcha! Thanks Matthew!"

He decided on a short pencil skirt, white lace stockings with garter belts, and cute black pumps should be perfect for her. It's cute and maybe it'll please the money bags. He'll give her one of his spare meters to complete the look. As he was about to complete his purchase he noticed a pair of rectangular browline sunglasses with a clear lens, colored a fiery red just like his. Perfect… he added it to his cart. 

A cute lawbot secretary, now to give it to Velocity. He texted her. "Oh miku! I got you a present! Can I come over?"

"Sure… you may have to wait!" She texted back. 

Rowan made his way pacing his way back to her house. He texted. "I'm ready when you are!" 

It took about 15 minutes for her to finally open her window to let him in. As he entered, Velocity threw some cushions on the floor. She motioned for him to sit on them. Rowan handed her change back as well as her new outfit.

"Thank you soooo much, Rowan… let's see what you brought little ol' me…" she pulled out her lawbot uniform. "Wow… This is surprisingly cute!" 

"I have a fashionable friend who said it's in style right now!" Rowan added. 

"Wow… trendy! Lets see what else…"   
She pulled out the makeup and nodded in approval. Then she pulled out the wig and squealed. "Eeee! It's sooo cute! Where did you get this?" 

"My mom gave me that one!"

"Mom? Cogs don't have parents… do they? Then why does Bleu take care of you?" Velocity's ears tilted. 

"Some cogs do… and I do have a mom. Bleu… doesn't know about her." Rowan sighed and leaned his back against the wall. 

"How? Who is she?" Velocity frowned. 

"The manga shop owner…" Rowan smiled. 

"The red rabbit lady at the Sakura Nook? A toon?" 

"Yeah… she picked me off the streets when I was young. Fed me, clothed me and just raised me. I think it's because of her I'm not a very good cog. She taught me kindness and fair business practices." Rowan closed his eyes and put his head back against the wall. 

Velocity blinked. "Interesting…" 

She placed her new outfit in her closet. She handed Rowan her cog nation form.

"Momentum Rushinsky! Huh… good pun!" Rowan chuckled.

"Hope all that's in order for you…" Velocity smiled. 

"It seems to be. I'll come by around 7 to pick you up. Be ready by then, ok?" 

"Ok… and before you ask. I told dad that If I'm gone I'll be studying with friends. So if I look like I'm setting somewhere up. I'm trying to hide the fact I'm playing espionage." Velocity nodded. 

Rowan smiled. "That's fair… we start Monday!" 

Velocity smiled. "We also still need to hang out."

Rowan smiled. "I'll come by tomorrow and we can spend the whole day doing whatever."

Velocity smiled. "Bring snacks and soda. I'll order food!" 

Rowan nodded. "Fair…"

He got up to leave when Velocity grabbed onto his arm. 

"H-how about we watch an anime while you're here?" She blushed.

Rowan shrugged and looked outside at the setting sun. "Uhhh I told my mom I'd be back to spend the night with her, but…"

"It's ok if you don't want to… I… It's just…"She gave him a big hug and just melted into him.

"...being grounded sucks. I've been so lonely just sitting in my room all day. I have like two friends, but they have their own things and kinda just talk to me when they can. Whenever you text or show up I feel… better, like I have someone who really cares about me. And I really want to get to know you more. You seem cool, to be honest." 

Rowan blushed and hugged her back. "Aww… t-thank you… I guess I can stay for one more hour." 

Velocity smiled. "You'd do that for me? Thank you…" 

Rowan nodded and sat back down. Velocity grabbed her laptop and pulled up a streaming website. She picked Rococo Rose in Versailles and they began to watch it. The romance oozed out of each episode. They gushed over it like fan girls. Velocity leaning into Rowan as she had the laptop on her lap. He held his hands over her stomach, hugging her close to him. Her soft scent of berries from her fur close to him. He savored her scent a bit.   
Velocity smelling melons on Rowan, so pleasant than the oil and metallic scent of most cogs. As they sat close to each other both of them were thinking about how...

This felt nice… 

After 2 episodes it was time for him to leave. They both seemed unwilling to move to let each other go, but Velocity eased herself off him to let him leave. They hugged for one last time before Rowan opened the window and flew out.   
Velocity clutching her heart. What is this feeling? She thinks she's beginning to really like Rowan… 

She can't wait to see him again tomorrow and hang out a lot more. 

Back at Toki's shop. Rowan entered in the back to the 'home' part. Toki sat him down to mochi ice cream. Rowan ate it excitedly as Toki sat in front of him. "Well… did she like her present?" 

"She loved it…" Rowan said midchew. 

"You should take her out on a date soon! Oh! I'm if you ask Haru and Dave they'll help you set the perfect date at their restaurant!" Toki added a few more ice cream balls to his plate. 

Rowan shrugged. "We'll see, mom…" 

Toki squealed. "Oh I'm sorry, I can't help it! My baby is growing up and getting a girlfriend! I'm so happy for you!" 

Rowan shook his head. "Still not my girlfriend, mom…" 

"Give it time, my boy… give it time…"


	6. Punch It! Chapter 6 Inflated Economy Part 2

Friday… 2 pm

Rowan clocked out early with Isaac, who yawned loudly. "I'm gonna pick up Ruth and we're going club hopping, tonight!" 

Rowan raised an eyebrow. "I thought Ruth hates clubbing!"

"Oh she does, but she's my sober friend. I pay her in food." Isaac smirked.

Rowan shrugged. "You're gonna bring Matthew or Jason, too?"

"Matthew, yes. He's been moping around since he broke up with Luke. That low bastard… Matthew needs to at least have a little fun. Actually... screw the clubbing! We're going roller skating! Fun with friends everyone will enjoy! You coming?" Isaac winked. 

"Oh I actually made plans to be with someone tonight. And she's actually grounded so she can't go out, but maybe another time. Ask again in a month!" Rowan smiled. 

Isaac's eyes widened with excitement. He whispered in Rowan's ear. "No way! Don't tell me it's your 'secretary'! Ooo, you doing a little Romeo and Juliet thing! A little Rapunzel! Rapunzel let down your hair?!" 

Rowan blushed and scoffed. "Hush… it's not like that. She's a good friend." 

Isaac snickered. "Ah yes… good friend with benefits!" 

Rowan frowned. "Watch it, Pretty boy…"

"I'm teasing!" Isaac scoffed. "But seriously, I think you'd make a good match for her." 

Rowan covered his ears and ran out of Lawbot HQ. "Lalalalalalalalalala! I can't hear you! Lalalalalala"

"You love her! You can't deny it!" Isaac called out. 

Rowan made a pit stop to the Eagle's Chrysanthemum and waved to Haru. 

Haru smiled. "Young wolf! Where is the young Tigress?" 

"Just me today, Haru! It's a to go order!" Rowan said.

Rowan ordered plenty of Dango, Daifuku, and Taiyaki. As it was being prepared Haru asked what the occasion was. 

"Oh! Just wanting to hang out with a friend. She wanted me to bring snacks." Rowan smiled.

"A friend! Friends are always good. Do I know this friend?" She asked. 

"No! She's relatively new." Rowan rubbed his neck. His face looked quite bashful. 

"New friend! What a lovely occasion!" Haru exclaimed. 

Rowan made one final stop to the convenience store for sodas before finally making his way to Velocity's home. He knocked on the window to which she excitedly let him in. 

"I knew you'd come!" She exclaimed. 

"Almost couldn't stay away!" Rowan jokes. 

"Make yourself at home! I'll get the set up started. I just ordered the food!" 

About an hour later. They set up to watch anime and binge video games. Soon the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it!" Velocity exclaimed. 

"I'll get the drinks from the fridge!" Rowan smiled. 

The door to the front entrance of the house had a perfect view of the kitchen. So Rowan was visible to anyone standing in the doorway. Sure enough when Velocity opened the door. Dave was standing there holding the food. 

They exchanged glances as Velocity counted out her beans. 

"Hey Dave!" Rowan coughed 

"Hey Young Wolf!" Dave smirked. 

"Didn't know the Eagle's Chrysanthemum delivered…" Rowan's voice cracked.

"Not till recently!" Dave smiled. 

"Cool…" Rowan's mouth tilted inward. 

"I won't tell a soul, lover boy…" Dave said as he gave Velocity her change and left. 

"Thank you!" Velocity said with a smile. "She turned to Rowan. I hope you like sushi!" 

Rowan nodded sheepishly. "Yep…" 

"Also, you know the owners? How cool! Glad to know you like their food as much as I do!" Velocity said as she carried it up to her room. 

Rowan followed her with the drinks. "Uh well… they are the best." 

The entire evening was spent with them talking about gaming, youtubers, and anime. Rowan loved talking about Toki and the many Japanese things she shared with him. Velocity often talked about what it's like being the mayor's daughter. 

"Many people expect me to be this stuck up bitch. But is often surprised to know I don't act that way." She explained. 

Rowan nodded. "You seem very chill, and you really care about your people. To the point where you'll stalk a high level bigwig in the dead of night to investigate." 

"Hey… it's how we met though, right?" She giggled.

She sighed and picked up a snack.  
"All I ever wanted was to help others, though. Like my parents. They were gag engineers. They worked under Surlee for a long time. Constantly going against orders for the benefit of everyone really. Like gags that stun cogs instead of killing them.  
Gags for kids to defend themselves from not only cogs, but bullies. They even tried developing a super suit that can generate gags at will, but it was turned down by lots of top toons due to the absurdity of the idea."

Rowan frowned. "You'd think they'd love an invention like that!" 

"I know! But it was turned down… I think it's because of my parents in their later years before they died. They were interested in cogs. Very very interested in them. I think they believed what I now believe. That not all cogs are bad, and can maybe be reformed." She said. 

Rowan sighed. "Yeah... Not many people agree with that."

"I'm surprised that cogs accept evil toons more openly." Velocity smiled. 

"I think greed can understand greed better and besides. There's rumors of cogs running out of resources to make more cogs. So toons fill up that gap." Rowan smiled back. 

"Well we're getting better at accepting good cogs. Which is nice! I for one am learning how to trust more. And… it's all thanks to you…" She said softly.

"Really?" Rowan beamed. "T-that's nice of you to say! It's nice to be able to trust another toon that's not my mom…" 

Velocity giggled. "Yeah… being able to trust someone other than your parents is always a good thing." 

The two exchanged a laugh before Rowan pulled out a game from his coat. "Do you like horror games?" 

"Love watching, hate playing! Don't expect me to join!" Velocity said, smiling. 

Rowan nodded. "I'll play for you, but this one was popular in Korea and it just got an english translation."

"I love Asian ghost stories. They seem more fun than American ones. Let's pop it in." Velocity said turning the console on. 

The game was incredibly scary for Velocity causing her to yelp and scream. She ended up burying her face into Rowan's chest and holding onto his arms for comfort. Rowan blushing madly. "You ok there…" he gasped as he got jumpscared by a monster. He held Velocity closer to his chest as he dropped the controller. When the coast was clear they both laughed it off. 

"Sorry if I hold on so tightly. This is a scarily good game! Been a while since I got scared like this! It'll take time for me to get used to the dread." She chuckled. 

Rowan laughed as he released her from his hug. "I'm like that too… we have a lot in common!" 

"Yeah…" Velocity agreed. "Similar interests, music tastes, behavior!" 

"Interesting…" Rowan smiled. 

They played more until late at night when Velocity heard the door open downstairs. "Velocity! I'm home!" Flippy called out. 

"No!... Ugh…" She groaned. 

"We'll hang out again soon! I promise!" Rowan said gently. 

He held up his phone. "Text me… for real… please?" 

Velocity nodded. "I'll text you later!" 

Rowan smiled. "Ok I'm gonna go out now…" 

He climbed out the window as Velocity closed it blushing. Flippy burst in her room and saw the immense amount of take out on the floor. "Oof, you should clean your room, puppycat." He exclaimed. 

"Uhhh yeah… that was lunch!" She said. 

"Pretty big lunch!" Flippy said. 

"I ordered a bunch of snacks and filled up on that." She lied. 

"Ah… Hope you still have room for pizza!" He said excitedly. 

"Oh sweet! Pizza! I'll be down soon!" 

Later as Rowan got home. He walked in to see Bleu making dinner. "Oh hello! Did you have to work again late last night?" 

"Oh uh… yeah! Fell asleep at my desk!" Rowan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah… I see! Working so hard, have you? Sit down! I made chicken parmesan!" Bleu exclaimed. 

"Ah sweet! Thanks Bleu!" Rowan said. 

Later… As the boys were finishing dinner Rowan's phone lit up. 

A message flashed across the screen. "Hey Kaito! Today was fun! Hope you had fun! I tried playing a new save of the game… didn't last for 10 minutes." 

Rowan smiled immediately and picked up his phone to answer it. 

"Rowan Gearsman! We do not answer texts at the dinner table unless it's a work emergency." Bleu eyed him. 

"What about a friend's emergency?" Rowan raised an eyebrow.

"You smiled… so I can tell it's not an emergency of any kind." Bleu folded his arms. 

Rowan got up and placed his dishes in the sink. "I'm done eating anyway. I'm gonna excuse myself to bed…"

"All right, then. Good night!" Bleu rolled his eyes. 

"Night Bleu!" He called back. Another ding of his phone sent Rowan into a blushing mess with an even bigger smile. Bleu raised an eyebrow. It can only mean one thing… he's has a crush on someone. 

"He's growing up I suppose…" Bleu muttered. 

Rowan spent almost the entire weekend text Velocity back and forth.   
Flippy being somewhat suspicious over who his daughter was texting. 

"Uhhh… got a new friend, puppycat?" He asked. 

"Yeah yeah dad. New friend… but you met them before." She said without looking up. A faint pink blush flashed across her face. 

"Ah… I see… ok then." Flippy said, shaking his head.   
"Kids these days… back in my day we wrote letters…" 

Monday 7:00 am  
Bright and early at 7 am, Rowan flew to Velocity's window. Velocity walking out the front door of the house. Embarrassed, he flew his way down to meet her. He looked at her outfit and nodded in approval. It fit her perfectly, she looked very stylish. Modern, sophisticated, yet very cute.   
She wore the same peridot green colored eye contacts from before. The red glasses accenting the entire ensemble.

Rowan nodded in approval. "Barely can recognize you… you look great!"

"Thanks! You and your friend did a great job picking out the clothes! I love these glasses!" She placed her hands on her hips. She held a red briefcase as well to hold her items. 

"Nice suitcase… but it needs just one more thing…"   
He fixed her bowtie and slapped a lawbot meter on her chest. It blinked green before turning back to the lawbot symbol. "Perfect… now let's go!" 

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her bridal style to Cashbot HQ. Velocity squirming over the high heights. 

"A little warning would be nice!" She yelped. 

She looked down over the rising sun shining over the sleepy houses below. The wind flowing through her fur and hair was a refreshing feeling. The clouds around her as Rowan carried her in the air. She held on tighter around his neck. She chuckled nervously as she squeezed her body close to him. Rowan laughed with her as he held her tighter. 

"It's all right, kitty cat! Don't cats always land on their feet?" He asked. 

"Aren't all cogs greedy jerks?" She replied. 

"All right, All right… you made your point." He said as he finally makes his way to Cashbot HQ. 

He made a superhero's landing at the entrance of Cashbot HQ. The Military items are getting more and more apparent. Small airplanes littered the areas as well as small tanks. Velocity made note of everything in her small red notebook. "What the hell are they planning? A full on invasion, Fortunate son style?" She exclaimed. 

Rowan shrugged. After some time convincing the Robber baron at the post again, they finally enter the office where Jeff works. 

He took one look at Velocity and smiled. He eyed her whole body up and down. "You're cuter in person…" he licked his lips. 

Velocity felt shivers up her spine. She's gonna have to work for this pig. Rowan held her shoulder, his eyes frowning at him.   
"Now she is still MY secretary! If I hear wind of her being harassed I will not hesitate to bury you legally…"

Velocity looked up at Rowan. His face in a stiff upper lip. She never heard him speak so sternly that way. She blushed over him defending her, but straightened her posture. The money bags gasped and remembered that Rowan is still a big wig despite how mild mannered he is. He can still ruin him if he's not careful. 

"But of course… now, let's get to work…" 

Working for the money bags was very mundane as most office jobs are. Velocity answered calls, scheduled meetings, and brought Jeff coffee, a lot of coffee. This went on for a week with almost no leads to the invasion plans. Rowan tried to enter higher offices, but couldn't without a memo from anyone important. 

It all seemed hopeless for the duo until Jeff approached them one day.   
"We need to attend a huge meeting with many officials… they will be discussing very important business and I need you to come with me." Jeff gurgled. 

Rowan smiled. "Oh! Great! What time?"

"I wasn't talking to you, wig." Jeff snapped. "I was talking to the little lady here…" He trudged over to Velocity, hovering over her shoulder. He was breathing heavily, taking in deep whiffs of her hair. 

Velocity coughed as he got close to her ears. She cleared her throat and made a note on the schedule. "Yes sir, what time?"

"Tomorrow at 9:00 am…" Jeff says.

"It's on your schedule. I'll also make sure your afternoon will be clear then. You should work on your financial report to be ready by that time, sir." She states. 

"Ain't you a busy bee. So cute…" he grumbled as he sludged his way back to his office. When the door shut Rowan walked over to her. 

"Are you ok? He's starting to get braver. He got a little too close to you there." Rowan whispered. 

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I'll manage…" Velocity said. 

"I'll punch him myself if he lays one hand on you, ok?" He said. "Just tell me, I mean it." 

"I know you do, but wait until we're done with this job. This is great. Maybe I can try to go forward with getting those plans. Maybe rub elbows or something. Maybe the plans will be discussed at the meeting. I don't know, but it can help." Velocity sat down. 

"Here… you may want to use this." Rowan handed her the pen she gave him. 

"Hey I gave you this?!" Velocity raised a brow. 

"Yeah… But you may hear something at the meeting you may wanna write down. Use the invisible ink…" he said. "Besides. You can borrow it, not have it. It's a nice pen!" 

Velocity giggled. "Glad you like it…" 

____

Fast forwarding to the Next day at 8:00 am.

Velocity was in Jeff's office preparing files for the meeting. Rowan walked in just in time before they left. 

"Hey Velocity!" Rowan said.

Velocity finished stacking a pile of papers. "Hey Rowan!"

"Wow… those are the neatest stack of papers I've ever seen. You sure you're not a cog?" Rowan folded his arms and smirked. 

"Oh no… Being the mayor's daughter has taught me some skills. Let's put it that way…" She laughed as she got herself ready. 

"W-well it's damn near impressive!" Rowan sputtered. He seems nervous, a slight blush over his face. "Almost the work of an actual cog, not a toon."

"Well… who made cogs. But anywho. Nothing wrong with a little structure. My dad would tease that If I wasn't a toon, I'd be born as a great lawbot or something. I always had a knack for remembering laws and helping dad write city ordinances. And just legalese Mumbo-jumbo." She said. 

"No way… you know legalese?" Rowan raised an eyebrow quizzingly. 

"Etiam…" She smiled.

"No fucking way…" Rowan said in awe. He sat next to her. "Wow… you're practically a lawyer already." 

She blushed. "Oh stop it you…" 

The door flew open to reveal Jeff stumbling in. "Are you ready Kitty?" He said ignoring Rowan entirely. 

"Uh… yes sir. I have all your files ready. Your coffee is ready in your office." She said coldly. 

"Ah… I see…" he gurgled as he went into his office. 

Rowan's eye twitched in anger. He handed Velocity a bottle of pepper spray. 

"For precaution, ok?" He said. 

Velocity nodded. 

"I better get going. Maybe I can find out more things. You stay safe ok?" Rowan said getting up. 

"Ok… I will…" Velocity replied. 

____

Later at the meeting Velocity sat uncomfortably close to Jeff at the end of the large grand table. About 20 other different cogs and their secretaries were there to attend the meeting. Soon everyone stood up and saluted General Greenbucks as he marched in. The old fat Bulldog smiled as he set up his presentation.

"At ease, gentlemen." He said, allowing everyone else to sit down.

"Gentlemen!" He said proudly.   
"Operation Inflated Economy is almost done preparing. We are almost ready to begin the invasion over toontown." 

A cog raised their hand. "Permission to speak sir?"   
Greenbucks nodded. "Permission Granted, Comrade."

"An invasion, sir?! We invade all the time. This sounds like a waste of Money and time."

General Greenbucks smiled and straightened his combat helmet. "Good question, private! But this is why I am here today to fully explain the whole plan." 

He pressed a button to change the screen to a model of the Massive blimp under construction.  
"Gentlemen, This is not any other kind of invasion… This is a super full on battle barrage! Gentlemen! This is also a heist! Gentlemen! This is a take over! Gentlemen!" 

He stood on top of the table. His hand movements are very animated to show his excitement. "THIS IS THE ULTIMATE INVASIONS TO END ALL INVASIONS! A BLITZKRIEG OF POWER THAT WILL OVERWHELM ALL THE GOODY TWO-SHOES TOONS AND THE TRAITOROUS COGS! THEY WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT THEM!" 

He gave a hearty evil laugh as he jumped back down. He coughed. "But to further answer your question. I'll have to elaborate on each intricacy of the plan, as I have just mentioned. There's alot going on here. Its purpose is to overwhelm them into surrender." 

He grabbed his riding crop to use as a pointer. "Any other questions before I begin?" He smiled. 

The silence and head shakes answered and he continued. 

"First after the preparations we begin phase one. Next Friday in June we'll launch from cashbot HQ and make our way into Toontown central. As we go, we'll have our 15 fighter planes spread a newer version of the dust. This dust 2.0 will instantly change anyone who comes into contact with it into a full fledged soldier ready to serve Cog Nation. We'll get as much as we can over Donald's dreamland. The dust is hard and expensive to make so we'll cover as much as we can with, generating a surplus of extra soldiers. 

Phase two: The ground army will sadden any resistance and capture anyone who dares to go against us. 

Then Phase three: as the blimp flies over the bank we'll suck out the money using this special money magnet. Designed to specifically pick up jellybeans and cog bucks. I had a budget and most of the money went into that. 

No money for Toontown means no economy, no economy, no system! No system, No Toontown. When Flippy's stupid little hands are tied. We'll force him to sign over Toontown to the cogs and then we'll have won the war, once and for all!" 

He smiled and bowed, everyone in the meeting clapping for him, everyone except Velocity, who was busy scribbling shorthanded notes in her notebook. 

Jeff noticed her and nudged her to clap to which she frowned, stood up, and raised her hand. 

"Permission to speak, sir?!" She bellowed. She sounded very stern and shook the entire room with her voice. 

General Greenbucks noticed her and raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm a secretary having a question? This is most unusual, but yes ma'am! Permission granted!" 

Velocity nodded. "Thank you, sir! I can't help but notice your plan having some holes and fallacies. I would like to patch them up and add to your plan, please?"

Greenbuck snorted as he folded his arms. "Fallacies?! Humph! Can't see the fallacy here, missy, but please explain to me the fallacies?" 

Velocity pulled out her pen and pointed it to the map of Toontown that was on the table.   
"First of all, you're forgetting that Donald's Dreamland isn't directly connected to Toontown Central. Even if you control that, you still have Minnie's Melodyland to go through. If you Don't have enough dust or firepower that can take down both areas, then you might as well quit, sir. 

Even so, if one area goes down, ToonHQs all over will definitely hear about it as part of an emergency distress warning. Toons and good cogs will flood over to the invaded area in order to help stop it. So It's not like you're going to deal with all Toons in two playgrounds, no. You will deal with all the toons that will eventually show up. Think about shooting a beehive, sir."

The general's mouth dropped as Velocity explained her case. He sat down. "Gentlemen, take note of this. This cat has some good points. Please, Ma'am I'm sure you have much more to say." 

"Why, yes I do! Thank you, sir!" Velocity smiled.   
"You said you will also steal money from Toontown's bank, but sir. That will not be enough!"

"Now how will that not be enough?!" Greenbucks asked. Slamming a fist down on the table. 

Velocity, still not losing her cool placed her hands in her pockets and pulled out her wallet. 

"No one will put their entire amount of money in their bank accounts. The bank is for surplus, sir. Think about all the loose change and Beans people carry everyday.   
Heck in their own personal banks at home! I know we're all under cog nation now, but to all the toons in this room, we were once part of toontown. We know how this system works, am I right? Don't you guys remember that gumball machine that doubled as a bank? Right?"

Most toons nodded. Greenbucks smiled. "I had multiple banks all around my entire house." 

"My point exactly sir... Also Banks are insured by the FDIC of up to 250,000 dollars. Last time I checked the Toontown bank isn't under any private insurance under any nearby insurance or Lawbot HQ. So… We need to steal ALL value from Toontown as much as possible, rendering the insurance worthless!" Velocity said, smiling. 

Greenbucks chuckled. "Leave it to Lawbots to pick up where we can't! Eh, boys?"

He smiled until he folded his arms. "You listed the problems, but what about the solutions?" 

"Yes, sir!" Velocity saluted. "I would normally say, postpone the invasion to give us more time to make more dust or assemble more fighters. But I guess that isn't in the budget, right?" 

Greenbucks shook his head. "Unfortunately, no! I already told the CFO who then already told the chairman."

Velocity gritted her teeth. She began to think. "Shit! This is bigger than I thought! How to make it seem like I'm helping, but not at all? Hmmm… maybe I can take advantage of these blimp and plane dimensions and maybe slow it down to where Toons and Good cogs can take it back. But how? I need to do some Math… Ruth! I need to talk to Ruth!" 

"W-well sir. May I propose some strategy?" Velocity asked. 

"You may, Ma'am!" 

"Let's r-round up the toons and good cogs. Then when we can get as many as we can over a certain area. And hit them with the dust! If we get enough at one sitting, we can generate enough soldiers to fight back. I say… let's release the Blimp over Toontown and have it tour over Toontown's districts collecting money from every wallet, every bank, and every pocket. Even every cash register from all the shops. Absolutely no money whatsoever!" 

Greenbucks rubbed his hands. "We get to pocket so much more than I had anticipated!" 

Velocity smiled. "And you can pocket even more digitally too!" 

"Digitally you say?" Greenbucks smiled wider. 

"Yeah… Nowadays money is paperless. And value is more… online. And it could be yours if you stretch that budget a little more for a cheap hacker!" Velocity said. 

"You just need that money in your hands right? So you need someone who will just get the job done. Imagine all the profits! The money you spent, will make itself right back with interest." 

"Y-yes! I can just imagine the cash flow! All in favor of these additions to our plan, say aye!" Greenbucks raised his hand in a salute. 

Soon the whole room was raising their hands in agreement with Velocity's plan. 

Greenbucks laughed once more. "I like your style kid… What's your name?"

"Momentum… Momentum Rushingsky!" She said with confidence putting a hand on her hip. 

"We will talk again soon! Meeting adjourned! You're dismissed."

Everyone was dismissed from the meeting and went back to their office. As Velocity left she turned and saw a strange red duck staring at her. She looked familiar with her short hair and demeanour. She looked to be a cashbot secretary; she wore a green suit with high waisted shorts cut to her hips. White thigh highs with garter belts and thigh high black boots at her feet. 

Golden jewelry accented her outfit and her make up seemed very expensive. A designer bag completed her look. Her scowl was the true mark of one of those bratty rich girls that like to cause trouble. Velocity knew one back in her school days who looked similar to this duck, but didn't remember exactly who. Velocity chose to not make eye contact and draw unwanted attention to herself and kept walking back to her office. 

Upon getting back into the office, Rowan was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was trying to look for clues again? Velocity sat down at her desk jotting down everything in her notebook as fast as she could. She didn't want to forget all that had happened. She wrote in latin and legalese to cover her tracks. Sweat covered her brow, her face locked in a frown. Determined to see if she can figure out a counter attack. Maybe Flippy can stage a coup to counter everything? 

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Jeff coming up behind her and pulling her close. 

"Cute kitty…" he gurgled. He tried to kiss her, but was met with pepper spray to his face. He howled in pain falling backwards with a loud thud. Velocity ran out of the office only to be met with General Greenbucks. 

"What's going on here…" he demanded. 

Velocity pointed. "He was trying to get fresh with me!" 

Greenbucks nodded. Jeff sauntered out in pain. "You bitch! I'll…" 

He stopped upon seeing General Greenbucks. "Sir…"

Greenbucks smiled. "Ah… Jeff, just here to see your lovely Secretary! I wanted her for more insight on the master plan. But I can't have you harassing her or any other female around here for that matter. You're fired!" 

"Fired! You can't fire me!" Jeff boomed. His fat jiggling as he shouted. 

A cannon shoved him painfully in a tight pose. It turned and proceeded to blast him out of Cashbot HQ.   
"I just did…" 

He turned to Velocity with an apologetic look.   
"Are you ok, miss?"

Velocity nodded. "Yes sir! I am!" 

Greenbucks turned to his assistants. "Have someone come by and clean out his office. And help Ms. Rushingsky into a spare desk near mine. I'm going to need a bright mind next to me to make this work." 

Velocity smiled. "Sir?"

"Ah yes! As I said I came for more insight into bettering the master plan. You were the first to ever speak out against me! And improve it, I admire that. You got guts! I'd like you to work for me for a bit. Is that ok?"

"I accept sir!" 

End of part 2.


End file.
